Determination of the Strong
by LoveandEdify
Summary: (Companion story to "More To Me Than That") After facing another devastating heartbreak, and discovering he's irrelevant in a peaceful universe; Shadow must set out to find his purpose in the midst of all of it. And hopefully, find a friend that will actually stick with him good times and bad, and take the time to understand his complex nature. (ShadowxApplejack)
1. Chapter 1: Shadows of Irrelevance

_Ok, now that I "calmly and reasonably" talked Pinkie Pie out of destroying my house_

 _(apparently all she wanted was to see the first chapter of this story) then that's_ exactly

 _what we're gonna do._

 _Before we go on, just remember, this story is a companion read-along with the main story_

More To Me Than That. _It's recommended that you read that story first._

 _This chapter of_ this _story_ , for the record, _is what happens right after_

 _the last chapter of_ More To Me Than That _from Shadow's perspective. Pay attention to_

 _some parts of_ both _stories overlapping from time to time._

 _Anyhow, with no further ado... (and no Pinkie wrecking my house today) ...Here we go!_

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 1: Shadows of Irrelevance

As if this whole experience over the last couple of years weren't tough enough for

Shadow, what happened tonight had to take the cake and rub it in his face. First; he

happened to see Twilight chatting with (and making friendly to) Tails of all Mobians at the

ice-cream parlor, Second; he saw _and_ heard Twilight confess her love to Tails, Finally;

after telling her how he really felt, he was met with how Twilight truly felt about him (or

simply emotional rage to get him off her back, he couldn't tell anymore.) And to think his

bad luck would have started with something that seemed so good.

 _Flashback ... 3 months before the Mobians arrive in Equestria ..._

 _"Shadow the Hedgehog, do you read me, over?" Shadow was leaning against a wall_

 _inside Dr. Eggman's new and improved lair, holding a radio in his hand. The voice on the_

 _other end, was none other than the commander of G.U.N. or the Guardian Unit of Nations,_

 _a secret agency designed to protect Mobius from all sorts of evil. Unlike Sonic and_

 _friends, who Shadow joined on_ their _missions from time to time, G.U.N. was a legitimate_

 _agency funded by the government to complete top-secret missions to protect the_

 _freedom and interests of Mobius._

 _Shadow on the other hand, was never completely loyal to the standards of G.U.N. or any_

 _standards for that matter. He was never wholly an evil villain, despite being created by_

 _evil alien blood as a part of a scientist's plan to discover the secrets of immortality, but_

 _he's never the straight-up model of "good" either._

 _The most accurate description of Shadow's moral allegiances are that he is loyal to what_

he _thinks and believes is good. An anti-hero. "I read you loud and clear commander."_

 _Shadow responded on the radio. The commander continued "Shadow, we need you to_

 _find the weapon room's main computer and find a way to destroy it._

 _Our spy has told us that Eggman has set up a launch date for a new missile projection_

 _system and he plans to test it in an abandoned field in West Metropolis and..."_

 _"Say no more Commander." Shadow interrupted the radio broadcast and turn off the_

 _device. Although he could teleport, he also can go very fast and float on his hover-shoes,_

 _which he elected to do in this case because he wanted_

 _the challenge of whatever robotic or technological weaponry anyone would send in his_

 _Way._

 _He enjoyed the thrill of the challenge that came with being the Ultimate Lifeform. He was_

 _so powerful, that he actually had to create golden arm bracelets and golden anklets that_

 _inhabited his all-powerful Chaos energy as not to scare anyone around him because of_

 _who he was at full power._

 _If things came to the worst possible outcome for himself or someone else, or if the world_

really _needed a powerful hero in times of crisis, he would usually take off only the_

 _bracelets; but then also take off the anklets at a later time if he ever_ really _needed to_

 _unleash himself. Sure enough, as Shadow continued down the path he was on, he saw a_

 _gigantic television screen with a map of the entire_

 _Eggman Facilities showing. Shadow scowled. "Hmph. Looks like the Doctor made it a_

 _little_ too _easy for me today." Just then, he heard familiar laughter echo over a_

 _loudspeaker. Deep, dark yet utterly annoying laughter. As if he had to make himself clear,_

 _but didn't need to because_ everyone _knew who the laugh belonged to. "Beginning_

 _Explosive Weapon KX-70 Explosiosa Launch in T- 10 minutes..." the voice projected over_

 _the screen._

 _"Hmph!" Shadow thought to himself. "So it sounds_

 _like Eggman is gonna hide the_ true _launching weapons on one of his bases_ and _has_

 _given me plenty of time to find a way to destroy his labs while_ _having a_ real _team take_

 _care of the bad doctor."_

 _Back to the present..._

Shadow shook his head rapidly to get that memory out. He wanted to reflect on it some

more, but he had other things to process now. Such as the undeniable truth nagging at

his head.

He had always been better in life with at least one person who was always by his side.

Listening to him and fully understanding him.

Someone who understood that he would be more than willing to understand his

ways of doing whatever it takes to get the job done; to understand his anti-heroish state

of mind.

Not necessarily accept it, but tolerate Shadow's way of thinking, and hopefully gain more

perspective from it rather than mock it. Believe it or not, things weren't as antagonizing

as they were when Shadow left Twilight's tonight. She was actually one of Shadow's

closest friends and allies during the year since Sonic and crew first decided to stay there.

It was only very recently that she started having a close affection for Tails. Normally,

Shadow wouldn't have minded his friend having

affections for another friend; but something felt a little off about this. Was it that the two

were too similar perhaps? Or was there something he himself lacked? He tossed every

single reason for such an outcome on its head, dissected it, bissected it, examined it,

re-examined it, attempted to discover new possibilities (well, you get the idea). Shadow

imagined just about _every_ single outcome and none seemed to be a suitable explanation.

Maybe there was one he might discover later, but he shoved

that aside.

But after everything that happened and peacefully parting with Twilight on reasonable

terms, he wondered; who would be his best friend now? And would _that_ one last or be

beneficial enough for him? Maria was killed after G.U.N. agents (from a time when G.U.N.

was more corrupt than it was) found about Dr. Robotnik's intent with Shadow and she

ejected him into space to save his life, Rouge the Bat was killed in nearly cold blood in

Shadow's latest G.U.N. mission before he could do anything about it. And now this.

"Another one bites the dust, as it seems." Shadow thought

internally, as he continued to mindlessly wander the Whitetail Woods. It was then he felt a

communication device vibrate, so he picked it up. "Agent Shadow the Hedgehog." the

voice calmly yet seriously spoke. Shadow let out a small grin in relief of having finally

having contact from the agency. "Well it's about time." he said in relief. "When and where

is my next mission?" There was a brief silence over the radio, so Shadow hit it against

the palm of his hand for a bit.

"Maybe there's a connection problem here." Shadow thought out loud to no one in

particular, before he heard a brief sigh over the radio.

"Sorry Shadow, it's not the radio signal. We're just trying to find the best way to

tell you this." Shadow, always up for a challenge, pumped his fist and grinned

determined; as if getting ready for a war.

"That's just it Shadow. There _is_ no more G.U.N." Shadow's countenance

turned from one of being pumped to one of being utterly shocked as the G.U.N

Commander continued on.

"Let us explain. Ever since you

and Sonic helped the Equestrians destroy Discord last year; the Equestrians have been

challenging all of the good planets of the universe with a new ideological theory. Instead

of trying to make everyone better through innovation in technologies or protection; they

have been challenging us to actually improve _ourselves._ Through kindness, unity,

compassion and honor. The whole universe around us has been in a state of just pure..."

"Harmony?" Shadow guessed in annoyance. "Yeah, that's it." the commander continued.

"So what does this mean then, there has to be _some_ thing I can do. Some evil in the world

we can vanquish..." before Shadow could finish, the commander interrupted again. "Let

me stop you right there and catch you up on the significance of what I just said. Our

world, the whole universe in fact, is practically purging itself of its own petty issues.

Reason has been the main source of action and our ways of diplomacy have improved

thanks to the Equestrians. It's no longer motivated by greed or

territorial ambition anymore; but what benefits the whole world. We obviously can't stop

all wars on all worlds from happening, but wars have been decreasing in every planet in

the Unified Universe since last year." "Unified Universe?" Shadow asked confused,

which turned into edge as he shot out two simple words to the commander. "Prove it." A

link was then sent to Shadow's communicator in an e-mail form from the commander

with the words, "here's your proof." on it, along with a link.

He clicked it and then found the history of what the universe was like since he

came to Equestria. As it turned out, Shadow did Mobius a HUGE favor in his last mission

with G.U.N. in destroying the Eggman Empire a few days after Sonic and crew arrived.

Because of how well Sonic and friends have represented themselves in valor and in

strength, and Equestria inspired the leaders of Mobius as a nation to look to relationally,

diplomatically and as a whole world altogether; an alliance between two of the universe's

most powerful planets was forged.

Soon enough, billions of planets were inspired by this "harmonious strength" of the two

planets and those who were inspired to take after their cause, united in support and thus

called themselves the United Universe.

"So, it turns out the commander was right. There's really no need for me on Mobius

anymore. But that doesn't mean everyone should live in this ignorance that Equestria set

up for everyone. Just because there's not as much evil in the universe doesn't mean it

can't grow over time." He thought internally.

Shadow told the commander he understood how things were going to be, thanked him,

promised to come back to Mobius if he was ever needed again. "Of course," the

commander replied, "And if you ever need me for anything else, just let me know.

Commander out." Shadow then hung up the communicator. "Well

then, Twilight's no longer going to be an option for researching the United Universe

because she's _already_ made it clear about the 'no problems' policy on her life; so there's

really only one other pony to ask." he thought out loud, then looked towards where

Celestia and Luna's castle was off up in the clouds in the distance. "Make that two." he

said, smirking at how _this_ royal encounter would turn out.

 _Well guys, there you have it. All in all, I say it was a very great start to_ "Determination of 

the Strong" _and..._

 _P.P: Are you KIDDING?!_

 _L.A.E. (LoveAndEdify): *moans* Oh boy, here we go again._

 _P.P.: That was the most awesomelistictastic opening to any story I've ever SEEN!_

 _*P.P then proceeds to playfully tackle L.A.E to the ground*_

 _L.A.E (LoveAndEdify): Ok, first off. I haven't even gotten into the rest of the story yet, so_

 _hold your horses. And second, I thought you said you weren't gonna bust into my house_

 _if you saw the first chapter._

 _P.P.: Ok, first off yourself; why are you so lazy that you're calling us by our initials..._

 _LoveandEdify: *facepalms and sighs* Really, that minor issue?_

 _Pinkie Pie: Second, I wasn't going to destroy your house; which I didn't. I never said_

 _anything about never coming back in again. You gotta proofread your intros and really_

 _listen and finally..."_

 _*Pinkie starts bouncing up and down excitedly on LoveandEdify*_

 _Pinkie: "When's the next chapter? When's the next chapter? I don't mind you only calling_

 _me Pinkie if Pinkie Pie's too much for you, but seriously, I'm excited! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D_

 _Tell me When, Tell me When, Tell me WHEN!"_

 _*LoveandEdify moaning like someone abused after Pinkie Pounds the Cake out of him._

 _:-(*_

 _LoveandEdify: "Well, definitely after the next chapter of_ _"_ More to Me Than That" _is_

 _finished. But I really can't say anything beyond that and I'm not making a promise, even a_

 _Pinkie one, that I can't keep._

 _But you can come over for the next chapter and if you want to sometime in all this, we_

 _can do a Q &A Review chap for all the readers... Oh no, please don't!"_

 _*Pinkie almost jumps on LoveandEdify but stops about a few inches short in the sky,_

 _then walks it down like stairs.*_

 _Pinkie: "Okie dokie broskie. Since you said please. Also, can you not talk about yourself_

 _in the 3rd person and can I bring somepony along for the review?"_

 _Me: "Alright then about the third person thing, and yes you can bring in someone for the_

 _review."_

 _Pinkie: "Sweet. I'll bring ALL my favorite treats and probably ALL the Mane 6."_

 _Me: "How about we start with 1 for the first review and when we do the final review for_

 _both the stories, yes you can invite your friends and I'll invite Team Sonic. But seriously_

 _though, I need to go to bed now; so I'll see you for...Wanna be around for_ _"_ More to Me 

Than That" _or stick around for this story?_

 _Pinkie: "Hmm...Probably for this story 'cause I wanna see if I get shipped with Shadow_

 _and if things go well for him or not. I wanna see him happy after all."_

 _Me_ : " _Fair enough then. As for the rest of you, I will be seeing you around next time for the_

 _next_

 _chapter of_ "More to Me Than That."

 _Keep Loving, Keep Edifying, Keep LoveandEdifying..._

 _Pinkie: "And always keep your Pinkie Promises. :-D"_

 _Me: "Pinkie, for future reference; the outros are_ my _thing until I say otherwise, alright?"_

 _Pinkie: "Alrighty Whitey."_

 _Both: "Goodbye! :-D"_


	2. Chapter 2: White is Black

_**Alright everybody, er pony, er...whatever. I don't know where Pinkie flew off to, but before**_

 _ **we get started, I'd like to thank…**_

 _ ***Pinkie pops out of a houseplant...***_

 _ **Pinkie: "Hey LoveandEdify! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D"**_

 _ **Me: "Pinkie?! How in the world did you fit in my vase? That is ridiculously too small for**_

 _ **even a**_ **goldfish** _ **to fit in there!"**_

 _ **Pinkie: "I know. I was waiting for the end but I thought, why wait when I could say hi to**_

 _ **my awesome author friend right now! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D"**_

 _ ***Pinkie**_ **then** _ **proceeds to hop out of the flowerpot and bounces around the house**_

 _ **happily.***_

 _ **Me: "Oh boy. Anyhow, I just want to remind everyone**_ **again** _ **, that both this story and**_

" **More To Me Than That** **"** _ **are companion stories that are meant to be read together. If you**_

 _ **need help figuring out how to read both stories; follow both these stories for clear**_

 _ **guidance. For those of you who have followed from the beginning, the most recent**_

 _ **chapter from either story is where you would need to start next. (For example, if I recently**_

 _ **publish a chapter for**_ **this** _ **story**_ **before** _ **the one for**_ **"** **More To Me Than That** **",** _ **then read that**_

 _ **Chapter first and go by the most recently updated one) If you**_ **just** _ **decide to follow both of**_

 _ **these stories (which isn't necessary, but will help you understand the flow of either story**_

 _ **better) then start with the first 4 chapters of**_ **"** **More To Me Than That** **",** _ **then read the first**_

 _ **two chapters of this one.**_

 _ **Pinkie: "Ooooooooooh. Ok. Anything else before we get this party**_

 **STARRRRRRRRRTED?** _ **:-D :-D :-D"**_

 _ **Me: Actually yes. I want to thank everyone who has read both these stories and would**_

 _ **like to say that between these two stories, I've gotten 437 Views, 6 Reviews, 4 Favorites**_

 _ **and 2 Followers."**_

 _ **Pinkie: "Oooooh. It's ok. I'm sure things will look up after you rebound from having 0**_

 _ **Followers and Favorites from this story as well as only 1 Review on it as well as only 37**_

 _ **Views on it and…**_

 _ **Me * "slightly" ticked off* : "Pinkie Pie?!"**_

 _ **Pinkie: "Yes Favorite Author Pal?"**_

 _ **Me *muttering*: "I was expecting Applejack to be the overly stern one; and I**_ **already knew**

 _ **Pinkie was going to be the annoying one. But to have her be both stern**_ **and** _ **annoying…"**_

 _ **Pinkie: "What are you muttering about? Is everything ok?"**_

 _ **Me *sneakily grinning*: "Oh, I'm just thinking. Twilight taught me a new spell yesterday**_

 _ **and I want to see if it works; but I'm gonna need your help with it to see how much it**_

 _ **works."**_

 _ **Pinkie: "Ooooooooh, how EXCITING!**_

 _ **Ialwaysenjoyhelpingoutmyfriendsnomatterwhatespeciallymyveryverybestestoffriendslike**_

 _ **youand…**_

 _ ***Pinkie continues to ramble on and on about how much she likes helping her friends***_

 _ **Me *looks at audience and whispers to them*: "This really isn't that impressive of a spell,**_

 _ **but I got a wand here, and I'm LITERALLY going to throw that pink bouncy ball over to**_

 _ **her house, by literally rolling her into a bouncy ball and throwing her home. *laughs like**_

 _ **Ernie from Sesame Street***_

 _ ***Pinkie continues to ramble***_

 _ **Me: "Ah, Pinkie?"**_

 _ **Pinkie *stops rambling, at long last*: "Yes LoveandEdify?"**_

 _ **Me: "How about we wait until**_ **after** _ **this chapter? Ok?"**_

 _ **Pinkie: "Okie Dokie Loki Broskie.**_

 _ **Me: "Alright then, time for the next chapter..."**_

 **Determination of the Strong**

 **Chapter 2: White is Black and Black is White; Night is Day and Day is Night**

 **Normally, Shadow would have teleported straight over to Princess Celestia and Princess**

 **Luna's Castle; but he didn't want to get lazy,** _ **especially**_ **in a place where magic seemed to**

 **be too much of an overused luxury already. He skated on his hover-shoes out of the**

 **Whitetail Woods and back towards Ponyville for a lap around Equestria.**

 **As the thoughts he had earlier continued to run through his head, Shadow skated as**

 **quick Sonic could run around the Ponyville countryside. Which to him, was as**

 **commonplace as roller-skating at a skating rink. He was careful not to bump into**

 **anypony who was happening to walk by or anyone else for that matter.**

 **He was thinking about how to approach the two royal rulers of Equestria, Princess**

 **Celestia of the Day and Princess Luna of the Night, about the United Universe so he**

 **could obtain more information about it. What their** _ **real**_ **motives were, if he needed to**

 **worry about a possible corruption within the ranks as the earlier version of G.U.N. (which**

 **was** _ **always**_ **likely because as Shadow knew, all it takes is one domino to fall and**

 **everything else in the universe collapses). Although he was aware that he's**

 **now irrelevant on Mobius, he knew that this development could** _ **only**_ **mean that**

 **somewhere in this "United Universe" something could, or would, eventually become**

 **suspicious enough for him to overthrow.**

 **After all, he was Shadow the Hedgehog. Surely he had some relevance left in the**

 **universe.**

 **Doesn't he?**

 **He shook that thought aside and ended his little skating exercise at Winsome**

 **Falls, where he already had a plan in mind. Truth be told, there was still plenty of time in**

 **the day to visit the royals.**

 **The sun wasn't setting anytime soon as the sun was set exactly over in the middle of**

 **the sky. Shadow didn't exactly have to pick** _ **this**_ **particular time to visit, or have to lap**

 **Equestria consistent times at the speed he did for as many times as he did.**

 **He didn't even have to pick today to do** _ **any**_ **of this.**

 **But he did it because he wanted to. He saw something he felt like he wanted and**

 **needed to do and did it.**

 **Because he's Shadow the Hedgehog, and that's who he is. He does what**

 **he believes is right,** _ **knows**_ **is right, and whatever feels good to him. As he paced back**

 **and forth right around the same location Sonic and Rainbow Dash were resting from a**

 **couple of days ago, he heard the distant voices of aforementioned Rainbow Dash and**

 **another Southern voice he thought he recognized before and the galloping of hooves**

 **right towards him.**

 **He hid near some bushes to avoid being seen so he could hear their conversation.**

 **"So what do you think Applejack, give me your honest opinion about it." When the two**

 **figures came closer to the light, Shadow then could tell who the other figure galloping**

 **next to Rainbow Dash was.**

 **"Ok," Applejack said, "I** _ **honestly**_ **think that you're making too big of a deal about**

 **nothing." Shadow heard enough of this.**

 **He teleported out of the bushes and right in front of the two galloping horses.**

 **"Who are you calling** _ **nothing**_ **?" Shadow retorted to Applejack's comment. "Whoa, hey**

 **Shadow." Applejack responded, a bit nervously. Just the way Shadow liked it, as he**

 **smirked at her. "Just letting you know Rainbow Dash, I'm not even here to fight you. And**

 **even if I was, I know from last night that you couldn't even catch me if you tried. Even if**

 **no one** _ **was**_ **holding you back."**

 **Rainbow Dash was about to fly at Shadow with forceful speed right towards him but**

 **Applejack stood right in Shadow's path. A rare move Shadow had seen anyone do for**

 **him. He wasn't necessarily ungrateful for that, but he was a little ticked that someone**

 **leaped in front of him like that when he didn't really need "saving."**

 **He knew that Applejack didn't really know him that well or what he was capable of**

 **because the two weren't together that often. While he did hang with her from time to time;**

 **ever since he first met the ponies, it was Twilight who he was the better friend to and**

 **spent more time with.**

 **Was it because he hated everypony else? Well, there were some ponies in particular that**

 **really annoyed him to the verge of hatred. Pinkie Pie was the closest with how overly**

 **optimistic and disconnected from reality she could be; but with how much she was**

 **unwilling to try and understand him or what he's been going through, Rainbow was flying**

 **faster and faster into a good second place in his mind.**

 **But it would take a lot for someone to make Shadow actually** _ **"**_ **hate" them. (Although,**

 **some may misinterpret Shadow's simple annoyance as hatred because what could seem**

 **like a slight annoyance to someone else could vary to Shadow, according to how he felt**

 **about a certain situation, to the same amount annoyance, to none at all, to extremely**

 **ticked off to...well, you get the idea.)**

 **But he never let those feelings or thoughts lead into actions that would demonstrate**

 **hatred, unless he felt that it was truly deserved.**

 **"Get out of the way Rainbow! I'll take it from here." Applejack shouted in a stern voice.**

 **Rainbow's expression was one of shock. "Well, this just happened." she said in**

 **confusion, looking off in the distance then turning to quickly fly the other way.**

 **Shadow and Applejack then looked at each other for some time. "I gotta say there**

 **pardner, Rainbow Dash looked like she was about to make bacon out of you." she said,**

 **with a confident smirk on her face.**

 **Shadow looked at her, unimpressed. "You know I don't need** _ **anyone**_ **to save me, right?**

 **All you** _ **should have**_ **done was munch your popcorn and stick around for the Easter Eggs**

 **after the closing credits." He remarked at her.**

 **Applejack then looked down at the ground in embarrassment.**

 **"Yeah I knew that Shady. I just wanted to be right there next to ya just in case something**

 **were to happen to ya. While you were fightin' Rainbow Dash obviously."**

 **Her embarrassed grin did not convince Shadow, who still had the same edgy scowl on**

 **his face, which said enough as Applejack worked to regain her countenance.**

 **Even Shadow's looks were edgy enough to cut through someone, if he so desired.**

 **She shook her mane as a way to try and get herself to refocus.**

 **Shadow just pushed her aside, then turned to her. "Listen here Fuji-face. I'm Shadow,**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog. The last time I needed saving was before the universe was even**

 **born." Applejack looked at him confused.**

 **"But, we weren't even here when the universe was born."**

 **Shadow smirked at her, "Exactly. And that's why I don't** _ **need**_ **anyone. Not as a sidekick,**

 **not as a friend, not as** _ **anyone**_ **." Applejack now**

 **had her neck towards the ground, about to cry.**

 **Did she actually hear Shadow correctly? That he truly didn't**

 **want** _ **anyone**_ **? Everybody wants somebody, right? She knew that she was the Element of**

 **Honesty and out of the Mane 6, she was the bluntest of them all. But this truth, especially**

 **hurt.**

 **She however, was able to control herself enough to ask, "If you don't** _ **need**_ **anybody,**

 **then why do you bother saving those you don't need?" Shadow looked off into the**

 **distance and said, "Because even though I don't need them, I'm certain they need**

 _ **someone**_ **to save them." Then, turning to Applejack with an edge-smirk, said, "And why**

 **not me?" as he teleported towards the Royal Castle of Celestia and Luna.**

 _ **Inside the Throne Room**_ **...**

 **"So, we're going to make sure that everyone's on their** _ **best**_ **behavior, right Princess**

 **Celestia? I don't want anything bad for Sonic or the rest of the Mobians." Luna asked her**

 **sister as she was examining a large wooden torch to see if it would produce a good**

 **enough flame for the party. Celestia stared off into the now sunset sky and said in a calm**

 **tone, "Yes sister, we don't what happened at the Grand Galloping Gala to happen here."**

 **Her voice then changed to one of somberness.**

 **"As much as I'm sure the Mobians can handle themselves, we owe it to our new friends**

 **to be more courteous and respectful than** _ **that**_ **pitiful rendition of the Gala." Blaze, who**

 **was wearing a beautiful white dress made of flexible and lightweight material that had the**

 **beauty of diamonds and pearls yet the durability of vibranium**

 **(she was also testing the torches Luna had earlier by using her pyrokinesis to put a flame**

 **inside the torch to see if the flame would be big, bright and long-lasting enough for such**

 **an important holiday; but safe enough to not cause any damage to the party grounds)**

 **turned around at Celestia's statement and asked, "What happened at the Gala? And why**

 **is this Grand Galloping event so important?"**

 **Before Celestia could answer, a voice in the distance said, "There are some things you**

 **should probably never know Blaze." The three princesses**

 **turned to see Shadow, signature scowl and all, standing right behind them.**

 **"You insolent black stag," Blaze shouted at him, "What gives you the right to interrupt**

 **preparation for our sacred affair?"**

 **Shadow smirked and said, "The right of living, of course. Otherwise, how would I be**

 **here?" Blaze's anger was** _ **really**_ **fuming now. She got ready in a fighting stance with her**

 **fists curled into two flaming orange knuckles, her temper flaring out, her jaw clenched**

 **and her whole body ready to pounce like the cat she was.**

 **"Enough Princess Blaze," Celestia called out to her in a stern voice, "I'm sure**

 **Shadow has a reason for showing up unannounced like this." she said, in a much calmer**

 **tone now.**

 **Shadow weighed his options. He could storm in and demand what he was seeking**

 **(information about the newly and recently formed United Universe), but he couldn't risk**

 **having a target painted on his back by anyone higher up in Equestria yet. He knew he**

 **could take down this planet in a flash using Chaos abilities alone if he wanted to, but he**

 **wasn't brash in his thinking. He wanted information about this "United Universe" before**

 **taking any course of action that could be regrettable.**

 **So he decided to play it safe. "Yes your majesty," he said, bowing before the three**

 **princesses. "I do. I request an audience with the princesses." All three of them came**

 **before him, "The Princesses of Equestria, I mean. My mistake." Shadow interrupted.**

 **Blaze's anger started to slowly rise now. "If you wanna talk to them, you can talk to me**

 **too, '** _ **faker**_ **!'" Celestia knew that her new friend had well- intentioned and understandable**

 **rage, but (hardly knowing Shadow herself) she couldn't allow Blaze**

 **to make things any worse than they already were.**

 **"Blaze!" she shouted to her in a brief panicked**

 **second, but then took a deep breath to calm down. "Luna, take her to our personal**

 **quarters so she can cool off. I can address Shadow fine from here." The other two**

 **Princesses complied, as Shadow and Celestia strode towards each other. "You don't**

 **have to kneel before me Shadow; just ask me what you want to know." Shadow then**

 **asked her, "I want information on the United Universe that**

 **Equestria and Mobius are starting with other planets." Celestia looked at him confused.**

 **"Where did you hear about that?" she asked. "The commander of G.U.N., an agency I**

 **worked for back in Mobius, made me aware of what was happening earlier today."**

 **Shadow replied. Celestia was still confused.**

 **"So if your G.U.N. commander told you everything, then why are you still asking me**

 **about the United Universe?" Shadow coughed to clear his throat, then spoke again.**

 **"Because he only gave me some basic information; there are other things I would need**

 **to know about this new universe I'm gonna be**

 **living in." Celestia nodded. "If all of the good planets of the Universe aligned themselves**

 **like this, what about the evil that would still be going on there? Like if someone on a**

 **planet was still doing evil or if someone wanted to overthrow you guys from the inside or**

 **Outside?"**

 **Celestia threw her head down rather downcast. "I'm sorry. We can't promise to rid**

 **ourselves of** _ **all**_ **evil, Shadow. Sometimes the evil is within us, other times it's external.**

 **There might be no such thing as perfection Shadow, and sometimes there's no best way**

 **to deal with it," she said as she paced back to her**

 **window where she saw the moon and stars start to appear. "Just the best way we** _ **can**_

 **deal with it." Shadow gained a better understanding of Celestia's** _ **intent**_ **, (which he**

 **believed was good) but saw her logic as not good enough. If simply using good enough**

 **judgement was your best bet, what would happen if you smite out evil once? It will come**

 **back again to bite. And who knows? Maybe while they're smiting out evil in a few areas at**

 **a time; they could multiply and eventually grow into an anti-U.U. of sorts and then,**

 **instead of peace; there would eventually be a greater war with more**

 **casualties in order to stabilize this "peace" no matter how Utopian it might seem.**

 **Shadow knew that everyday, way too many beings in the universe fought for such a**

 **peace and saw it tumbling down to the ground.**

 **There was** _ **no**_ **way he was about to see another thing like this happen. Not while he was**

 **around. Maybe if things were different. If** _ **he**_ **were in charge of the universe. All of it. If he**

 **ruled it in the way** _ **he**_ **saw fit; then not only would the universe benefit from "peace**

 **without apathy" as he would call it, but he would** _ **finally**_ **be at peace himself. There was**

 **just one more thing he needed to ask Celestia. "Is there anything else you're curious**

 **about Shadow?"**

 **Celestia asked him at the perfect timing. This caused Shadow to perk up and smile as he**

 **turned towards Celestia. "I don't have to worry about microchips being installed into our**

 **brains to make us obey our demands or restrictions on travel, do I?" Celestia laughed at**

 **the thought. "Oh Shadow, the main thing** _ **we're**_ **concerned about**

 **is everyone living up to decent** _ **moral**_ **standards. We're not trying to change their overall**

 **personality and we're** _ **certainly**_ **not going to limit their travel or anything else basic. What**

 **we're trying to do is encourage the universe into a path that is righteous, pure,**

 **harmonious, moral and...well I hope you could see with Equestria what we're trying to**

 **aspire it to be, but we still want the universe to feel like they can be themselves, you**

 **know?" she spoke softly, hoping to reassure Shadow. He was pleased about**

 **being allowed to travel under the United Universe, and he was pleased to gain more**

 **insight into how she aspired to maintain citizen freedom and still encourage honorable**

 **ethics. But he still thought her strategy was off. "I know what you mean Your Highness,"**

 **he said, bowing down in polite reverence.**

 **She simply smiled at him. "You're more than free to call me Celestia. Are you planning on**

 **going somewhere? I'm only curious as to why you asked about that in particular."**

 **Shadow turned and answered, "One; if I'm going to be a citizen of this new universe, I**

 **might as well know my rights about it. And second, I thought I'd be taking a break for a**

 **bit. Have an adventure, see new planets, sharpen my edgelord, still be back in time for**

 **Harmony Weekend. The usual awesome hedgehog**

 **stuff, you know?"**

 **Celestia laughed, "Shadow, you know you can be honest with me, right? I don't**

 **mind you wanting to take a vacation from Equestria. You don't need to have my**

 **permission for that."**

 **Shadow smiled, nodded, turned to leave again before Celestia called out, "Hey, by the**

 **way; it's called the Week of Elements so come back any day you like during that then you**

 **can have fun any day."**

 **Shadow turned to thank her, then teleported back to Winsome.**

 **It was now night at Winsome. The stars shone across the sky like crystal, the dew of the**

 **grass feeling nice and cool along Shadow's back as he lay down with his back on top of**

 **the luscious green grass. He smiled as he gazed at the huge, illuminating moon just**

 **above him. "Well, I'm not impressed with the entirety of her**

 **thought-process; but I must admit her intentions are something good to build around."**

 **Shadow thought to himself internally. "She's definitely someone I could use as an ally."**

 **Shadow rarely used the word "friend" to describe someone close because of how**

 **laser-focused he was on his personal mission and also consequently, most of his**

 **relationships were business. A friendship, to Shadow, was something that was earned;**

 **not automatically given (like he felt like a** _ **lot**_ **of ponies in Equestria**

 **were). "I'll pack for my trip to Mobius tomorrow. It's the best place to get what I need for**

 **my little adventure." Shadow thought inwardly in content as he nestled along the grass.**

 **He was so peacefully and contently enjoying his sleep, that he didn't notice a familiar**

 **orange face popping out of a quaint, country style tent popping out; staring at the black**

 **Hedgehog.**

 _ **Alright everybody/pony/whatever-you-are. Thank you SO much for reading into this**_

 _ **story. Also, update; this story actually has 40 views now. But I would still like to have**_

 _ **more views on this story. That's what I'm aiming for. Feel free to send a Review or PM**_

 _ **about what more you would like to see from this story. I can't promise I'll use every**_

 _ **single request; but I will take a look at it and then continue to strive for a great story.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I'm taking a break from Equestria for a bit to update the next chapter of**_ **"** **LITO:**

 **Infinity Rising** **"** _ **but after that, stay tuned for the next 2 chapters of**_ **"** **More To Me Than**

 **That** **."** _ **Anyhow, see you guys next time.**_

 _ ***looks around the house for Pinkie Pie***_

 _ **Huh, looks like Pinkie's not here right now, so as always; Keep Loving, Keep Edifying,**_

 _ **Keep LoveandEdifying.**_

 _ ***doorbell rings***_

 _ **Oh, and perfect timing…**_

 _ ***door opens***_

 _ **Derpy: "Hey, are you LoveandEdify?"**_

 _ **Me: "Yeah, that's me."**_

 _ **Derpy: "Pinkie Pie wanted me to mail you this" *hands out a pink-colored envelope* "She**_

 _ **also said not to open it until the next chapter of**_ **"** **Determination of the Strong** **."**

 _ **Me: "Alright, thanks."**_

 _ **Derpy: "Sign here on the clipboard please."**_

 _ ***LoveandEdify signs clipboard***_

 _ **Derpy: "Alright, have a great day."**_

 _ **Me: "Thanks Derpy."**_

 _ **Oh boy…. :-P**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Shadow in Time

**Determination of the Strong**

 **Chapter 3: A Shadow in Time**

 **Shadow stretched, yawned and woke up the next morning to notice that some territory next to him**

 **was surrounded by small, thin holes that went only about a foot deep. He then examined the**

 **distance** **between one hole and the other.**

 **This confirmed it.**

 **"** _ **So, someone's been camping next to me, huh**_ **?"** **Shadow thought internally,**

 **"** _ **Well, I can't assume it's one of those Mane Fakes. It could be that**_

 _ **someone else was camping over here. But next to**_ **me?** _ **I don't think it's a coincidence that**_

 _ **it**_ **was** _ **one of them.**_

 _ **I**_ **did** _ **warn Rainbow that I wasn't planning to fight her. But who else could it be? Twilight?**_

 _ **No, unless she wanted to think about how**_ **unfairly** _ **she treated me and wanted to apologize.**_

 _ **Fluttershy and Rarity wouldn't even**_ **think** _ **about setting tread where**_ **I** _ **would. Pinkie Pie could camp**_

 _ **just about anywhere, so that could be a wild guess."**_

* * *

 **While he was thinking these things, Shadow**

 **surveyed the woods for any other slick clue of who could possibly be camping next to him.**

 **After a while of finding no real clues, with the exception of some straw and orange tent covering that**

 **collected up from some branches in such a way; that it lead Shadow to guess that the pony he was**

 **thinking of was wearing a big straw hat, ducked under the branch, roughly tried to pull it out by**

 **going backwards and having it successfully pulled out (minus the few strands of straw), and walked**

 **on their merry way before having to pull in out again.**

 _ **Now**_ **Shadow had a better idea of who it could be.**

 **The orange tent, the straw hat, the way she was acting so strange in front of him yesterday. He**

 **decided to shrug it off.**

 **"** _ **Oh well. Even if Applejack**_ **was** _ **my mystery camping mate, what would it matter to me? My main**_

 _ **priority now is to think about whether or not I should have a sidekick for my adventure."**_

* * *

 **After Shadow finished thinking that, he thought he heard something like hooves clamping down**

 **towards him. He turned his head towards the sound. He heard the pounding of feet on the ground,**

 **as if an army was coming after him. He waited patiently for the animals to reveal themselves.**

 **Sure enough, he saw hundreds, maybe** _ **thousands**_ **of them. The creatures' fur, evidently grey, shone a**

 **lot like the sun in an old black-and-white tv show. The eyes of the creatures had yellow irises and**

 **their pupils were as black as the previous night's sky. Their mouths seemed to be almost completely**

 **immersed in their own saliva, and the scents on their breaths told Shadow that they had just gotten**

 **back from finishing a previous meal before obviously taking a drink from a nearby stream (because**

 **there was no blood on their mouths). Their teeth and claws were like tips of razor-sharp spears,**

 **and...**

 _ **Shadow: Ugh,**_ **everyone** _ **knows what a timber-wolf is, you fool! Now let's fast-forward to the action.**_

* * *

 _ **I'm just gonna pretend that breach in my walls didn't happen.**_

 **The wolves encircled Shadow in a stalking fashion, then quickly pounced on him. They all bit, fought,**

 **scratched, killed,** _ **anything**_ **to be the first wolf to have red-and-black hedgehog meat for their dinner.**

 **The numbers of the pack in the frenzy were whittled down from about 10,000 to 1,000 until about 100**

 **timberwolves were still digging their claws into the fray for imaginary meat. Shadow, who teleported**

 **out of the ring of wolves right at the split-second when they were all an inch away from supposedly**

 **'tearing' into him, stood there grinning, without even the smallest of a scratch.**

 **"Hmmm..." he** **said, crossing his arms and thinking out loud to himself. "I wonder if I should let these guys kill**

 **themselves so I can ponder 'recruiting' or if I should..."**

 **Shadow stopped his thought process immediately. "Eh, I've got time." he**

 **said, smiling, and threw a small rock at just** **one of the wolves, which was enough to get the rest of the pack's attention.**

 **The wolves**

 **turned around at him and snarled; obviously bitter and angry that they didn't get their true meal and**

 **wasted their time killing off members of their pack. "Awe, aren't these** **the cutest little** _ **puppies**_ **."**

 **he said, in a cold, dark, sarcastic, edgy and taunting manner that prompted them to spring forth.**

 **Spin-dashing right through hides, jumping**

 **off of trees to either leap over pouncing wolves or propel him to give a powerful punch or kick right**

 **in its vital organs. Whichever tactic he used, in no time at all, he managed to kill off all 100**

 **timberwolves (although technically he killed all 1,000. It was just that he used tactics and strategy**

 **rather than brute force to do it.)**

* * *

 _ **About a couple hours later...**_

 **After Shadow chopped down a tree with an axe he made out of some rings he had (which he forged**

 **from fire he maintained and in a pot which he "borrowed" from Twilight's spell room, along with the**

 _ **natural**_ **elements to make aluminum and steel, then returned them**

 **all cleaned up afterwards with a "surprise" next to it.), split the wood he chopped into beams and**

 **other needed pieces, used a razor-sharp rock and his axe's head to get several long sticks covered**

 **in sap to stick**

 **them together to make racks, and forging hinges from more rings; he was able to make an**

 **extra-large rudimentary dehydrator. He just needed to stop by Equestria for one last thing.**

 _ **A few seconds later...**_

 **After using some spare aluminum he had (Shadow always made it a habit, in survival situations, to**

 **make** _ **way**_ **more than what he needed in case he ever needed it again) to make a makeshift campfire**

 **grill and made a fire by rubbing two sticks together, he made some lip-smacking teriyaki glazed**

 **meat out of 1/3 of the timberwolves he killed. The other 2/3 he put in the extra-large solar-**

 **powered dehydrator.**

 **He was just about to enjoy his dinner, when he heard something running towards him again.**

 **The volume of the steps were too small to be a** _ **single**_ **timber-wolf (much less a whole pack, or a**

 **whole group of** _ **anything**_ **for that matter).**

 **He kept a close ear out for it. The sound he heard was more of a high-pitched yapping sound rather**

 **than blood-thirsty growls. Shadow shrugged and decided that it must have been a squirrel that**

 **frequently visited. When his meat was done, he tore of a piece of leg and crunched it as if it were**

 **Thanksgiving turkey. Just then, the source of the noise came over to Shadow; which happened to be**

 **a brown and white collie dog. Shadow knew that sometimes pets got lost, but he saw that the dog**

 **had no collar on, so he assumed the dog must have been a stray. He knew that the dog must have**

 **smelled the meat and wanted to come over for a bite or two. Shadow could tell that pets don't just**

 **up and leave for no good reason in Equestria; so he eventually decided to keep the dog with him**

 **until the owner came to find them. He wasn't going to be teleporting back to Canterlot or anywhere**

 **else today. "Here, take some." Shadow said, tearing off some meat from his teriyaki timber-wolf leg**

 **and giving it to the dog; who happily scarfed it down in return. The dog barked happily in return, as if**

 **to say, "** _ **Oh thank you thank you thank you for sharing with me. :-D**_ **" Shadow grinned. "Well dog,**

 **looks like you're going to be staying here for a bit until I can find your owner. Or until they find you."**

 **The dog happily yipped and barked, clearly joyful about its new companion. For the next half-hour,**

 **Shadow ate (and shared) meat with the dog, played fetch with some of the bones and carved a bowl**

 **and used a water-permiable leaf as a filter to get water for the dog. It was still around a little bit late**

 **in the morning, but to Shadow, the day was eventful enough. "You know something dog?" Shadow**

 **asked his new furry companion, "I think you've been a very good camping companion." The dog, in**

 **return, looked at Shadow with happy eyes, open-mouth smile and wagged its tail accordingly.**

 **"Probably better than Applejack, I'll say that." Shadow whispered in the dog's ear; which rewarded**

 **him with a confused look from the animal. "The reason I said that is that you at least came and**

 **asked for a place to stay; whereas Applejack or whoever set their tent next to me just decided to**

 **barge in. They could've either been an ally or a spy; and in** _ **that**_ **case, I don't like surprises." The dog**

 **barked in agreement, understanding how tricky it could be to decipher friend from foe without prior**

 **knowledge. "Well," Shadow said, "at least you're someone who has actually stuck by me so far. Let's**

 **hope nothing bad happens to you." the dog happily barked, chased it's tail, then went over to lick**

 **Shadow's legs. Shadow then stared out into space and whispered, "Nothing"...**

* * *

 _ **Flashback...3 Weeks before the Mobians arrive in Equestria...Shadow's Fatal Mission.**_

 _ **Shadow already had the perfect plan up his sleeve that he had developed for a while. Since he knew**_

 _ **a lot about computers and technology himself, he sent out an offline, morse-code message through**_

 _ **the G.U.N. agents' communicators and warned them to get off of every single Eggman base across**_

 _ **the globe.**_

 _ **He figured that since Eggman constantly had weapons and robots all over the world; he**_

 _ **could just hack into them, and cause every single lair to self-destruct; henceforth possibly forever**_

 _ **ending any and all of the doctor's schemes. Without hesitation, knowing that the agents would be**_

 _ **evacuating to turn on whatever robots would be outside of the bases, he finished the hacking codes**_

 _ **and immediately teleported to a popular G.U.N. rendezvous point in Milan.**_

 _ **Since Eggman was so isolated that he built all his bases in far away areas people wouldn't**_

 _ **think of searching; Shadow also carefully planned for agents to evacuate and protect any and all**_

 _ **possible casualties. After landing near a small cafe near the city square, he radioed Captain Oliver (a**_

 _ **Siberian Husky field agent who frequently joined Shadow on missions). "Shadow?" Oliver asked**_

 _ **him, in a rough, Siberian accent.**_

 _ **Shadow, who was sitting at a table, underneath a parasol and eating coffee beans, answered. "Any**_

 _ **reports on all agents shipped towards all the Eggman bases?" he asked. "All agents have been**_

 _ **evacuated." Shadow smiled at Oliver's favorable report. "Except two, sir." But his countenance**_

 _ **immediately became less optimistic when he heard**_ **that** _ **news over the communicator. Nevertheless,**_

 _ **he remained cool and businesslike through it all. "How are the other two agents?" he asked Oliver.**_

 _ **"Not very good Shadow." There was a brief pause in the conversation. It was obvious to Shadow**_

 _ **what this meant. "Who are the two agents,**_ **Captain** _ **Oliver?" Shadow asked, using his ally's rank to**_

 _ **remind him of his superiority over him. More silence. And then... "It's Rouge, Shadow. She's**_

 _ **dying." Shadow's countenance dropped to an all time low. "Omega suffered some damage, but we**_

 _ **can easily reactivate him." Shadow flat-out ignored that part of Oliver's report and just broke down**_

 _ **crying. There were very few people that made a lasting impact on Shadow's life. The first, was Maria**_

 _ **Robotnik; who really first gave Shadow a bright light in a dark and dull world when he was used to**_

 _ **study immortality. Until that light, that friendship, that magic, whatever you want to call it; was**_

 _ **snuffed out. By a G.U.N. shot. Now, Shadow and G.U.N. were on the same side. But another bright**_

 _ **light, another true and trusted best friend, was snuffed out. Not just by a G.U.N.; but by his own**_

 _ **negligence. And now, she was about to die too.**_

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present Day...**_

 **"Wynonna?" Shadow heard a smaller, country-ish voice break his thoughts. He turned to see the dog**

 **happily run towards a small, bright yellow pony and coming to lick her. Shadow looked down to the**

 **ground and sighed, "I guess I can't make** _ **any '**_ **friendship' last, can I?" "Huh?" the girl pony asked in**

 **confusion. Shadow immediately recovered from that. "Nothing. Is this your dog?" he asked. The girl**

 **nodded and she hugged Wynonna some more. "Thank you so much for watching him, Mr.?" she**

 **asked, wanting to know what his name was. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And you are?" The**

 **yellow pony then introduced herself, "My name's Apple Bloom. Thank you so much for taking care of**

 **the dog for me." Shadow then turned back to sit down by the fire. "Hey," Apple Bloom called out to**

 **him. "Is this where you've been livin' all this time?" Shadow turned to her and simply nodded. She**

 **smiled. "Cool. I never thought I'd see someone other than Fluttershy pull something like that off."**

 **Shadow then stood to look at his reflection in the river, still meditative about what happened to**

 **Rouge. "** _ **Not now Shadow," h**_ **e spoke internally, "** _ **Now's not the time for letting**_ **anything** _ **get to you.**_

 _ **Just take the little girl and her dog home back to the farm, get your gear packed for Mobius, then get**_

 _ **teleporting."**_ **Shadow then went to get the pot to fill it with water to put out the fire. "Why don't you**

 **come stay with us? I'll bet we'll have some spare room for you and..." Shadow ignored her ramblings**

 **on how much her family would love to have him and how great things would be on the farm and how**

 **he'd be an "Apple to the Core" and a whole lot of other random nonsense as he put out the fire. He**

 **knew that it would be better to walk her home rather than letting her do it because** _ **these**_ **woods,**

 **weren't safe for anyone. Anyone, that wasn't Shadow the Hedgehog, that is. (And Applejack, for**

 **some reason.) "I'm taking you home Apple Bloom.** _ **That**_ **I can** **guarantee." Shadow said, packing**

 **along some more timber-wolf meat for himself and Wyonna. Apple Bloom jumped in happy**

 **excitement as the two walked home.**

* * *

 _ **Timeskip...early in the evening**_

 **It was evening when the trio got back to Sweet Apple Acres. Shadow knew that teleportation might**

 **have been quicker; but Apple Bloom and Wynonna were not used to the effects of**

 **teleportation, so he decided it would** **be better for him to just walk them back.**

 **All along the way, Apple Bloom struck some bit of**

 **conversation with the black-and-red hedgehog. Some questions he answered honestly, others he**

 **provided a more manilla answer to, while others he told her he would just rather not talk about. "So,**

 **you're going back on a trip to your home planet for a bit?" Apple Bloom asked him as he fed the dog**

 **another piece of wolf meat. Shadow nodded in confirmation. "Well, I know it's probably not my**

 **business, but I think you,** _ **maybe**_ **should take Applejack with you." Shadow heard her say that in a**

 **way that made him wonder if she was recommending a travel partner or playing matchmaker.**

 **"I'm honestly debating about whether to even bring a partner at all. Plus, the mission** _ **I'm**_ **going on is**

 **an** _ **extremely**_ **dangerous one; it's no playing 'patty-cake' with Discord, this would potentially be a life-**

 **and-death situation; and I don't want** _ **anyone**_ **to get hurt. Which is why I** _ **must**_ **go at it alone."**

 **Surprisingly enough, Apple Bloom responded to Shadow's serious comment with a slight smile.**

 **"Alright, have it your way." she said happily, as the two were coming closer to Sweet Apple Acres.**

* * *

 _ **I know, I know what you're all gonna ask. Am I**_ **ACTUALLY _going to open that mysterious (and hopefully not dangerous)_**

 ** _envelope from Pinkie Pie? I will. But first, I wanna send a special thank you and a shoutout to Moonlight Arc and wednesdayponythomasfan for_**

 ** _the much needed help on this chapter. This was originally going to be longer, but I realized that cutting the original chapter short was the best_**

 ** _way for me to express both Shadow and Applejack's POV's on the situation._**

 ** _Now, I heard from_** ** _wednesdayponythomasfan that the MLP's version of "timberwolves" were actually made of wood and had to be defeated in_**

 ** _a weird way; so I decided to make_ my _timberwoves_ ACTUAL _wolves. Flesh, bones and all._**

 ** _Also, one of the things you might have noticed was that Shadow is rather primitive in this tale. I've done this for a few reasons. The first being_**

 ** _that Shadow has often been described as a "loner", which makes the darkest of woods a perfect place for him. As for all the survival stuff you_**

 ** _saw (him fighting the timberwolves, making stuff out of whatever resources he had, etc...) was to prove something to the general Sonic_**

 ** _fanbase. A lot of people say, "Oh yeah, Shadow's awesome. He's the edgyist, he can kick MAJOR butt without breaking a sweat!" And I agree,_**

 ** _that's why I knew a fight scene would be awesome for this chapter. But Shadow's not Knuckles the Echidna (who usually relies on strength)._**

 ** _To me, Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform. Not just for his power, but also his mind. The experience he would have learned from all those years_**

 ** _at G.U.N., how he's the most developed character out of the whole Sonic crew, his intellectual prowess being displayed in a fight_ and _a survival_**

 ** _situation would make Shadow even more cool-looking, wouldn't you agree? He has_ all _these chaos abilities he could be using all throughout the_**

 ** _story, but he only uses them when he feels like he_ needs _them. That was explained in the first chapter of this story. As_ the _Ultimate Lifeform; he_**

 ** _shouldn't have to be overly dependent on Chaos abilities if he chose_ not _to use them. (Him teleporting out of the wolfpack was an idea courtesy_**

 ** _of Moonlight Arc, so yeah, shoutout again fellow bronie). So the teleporting thing was the one exception because he needed a_ legitimate _way_**

 ** _to escape the pack; him just watching the wolves be stupid enough to dwindle down their own numbers was my idea._**

 ** _So next time, we're gonna get to where Shadow, Apple Bloom and Wynonna get back to Sweet Apple Acres and we also get to see whether or_**

 ** _not Applejack would get to join Shadow on his quest or not._**

 ** _And now, before I close this out the normal way (_ and _so all of you would get off my tail about it), we're now going to open this crazy letter._**

* * *

 ** _A few seconds later..._**

 ** _Ok, so I got my gas-mask on, my poison detecting gloves, my radiation-proof suit, and I'm wearing high-tech armor underneath (courtesy of_**

 ** _my_** ** _foxy fox friend Tails) in case of any worst case scenario. And now, here we go..._**

 ** _*drumroll effect*_**

 ** _Me: *opens the letter*_**

 ** _Me *reading the letter*: "I'm sorry."_**

 ** _Me: "I'm sorry?" *strips off all gear after realizing there was nothing dangerous about the letter*_**

 ** _Well, that was strange. Anyhow..._**

 ** _*knocking is heard at the door*_**

 ** _Huh. Might as well see who_ this _is._**

 ** _*opens door to see Pinkie with a plate of cookies and cupcakes*_**

 ** _Pinkie: Hey listen, I just want to let you know that I'm SO sorry..._**

 ** _Me (annoyed): *shuts the door in her face*_**

 ** _Sorry about that, anyhow..._**

 ** _*knocking is heard at the door, again. Revealed to be Pinkie. Again.*_**

 ** _Pinkie (in a deeper voice for some reason): *holding a bouquet of balloons* Too soon? Yeah, too soon._**

 ** _Me: *shuts the door again*_**

 **Anyway _..._**

 ** _*knocking is heard,_ AGAIN!***

 _ **Me: *opens the door***_

 _ ***Pinkie is this time accompanied by four Mexican guitar players playing an R &B type of song (and btw, her voice is back to normal**_

 _ **after the balloons if that's what you're wondering)***_

 _ **Me: *shuts the door again***_

 _ ***Knocking at the door, AGAIN!***_

 _ **What now Pinkie?!**_

 ** _Me: *opens the door*_**

 ** _Pinkie (hopeful): *holds out tickets*_**

 ** _Me: Tickets to the Wonderbolts?_**

 ** _Pinkie: I can't_ WAIT _to see Rainbow Dash fly circles around the two of us._**

 ** _Me: *grabs tickets...then slaps Pinkie in the face*_**

 ** _Pinkie (upset): What was_ that _for?_**

 ** _Me (very ticked off): First off, Rainbow Dash already gave me a_ SEASON PASS _for the Wonderbolts, so that's not gonna work. Second, you_**

 ** _know_ VERY WELL _what you did that made me so ticked off at you (and for the_ rest _of you who_ don't _know, read the beginning of Chapter 2_**

 ** _of_ this _story) and you don't even acknowledge that. You expect_ all _things to be made well through bribery and shallow apologies that don't_**

 ** _mean_ anything _?! Now take your crazy little parody of Deadpool 2 and leave before things get worse._**

 ** _Pinkie (sad): *cries and gallops away*_**

 ** _Me: *calmly shuts the door*_**

 ** _Phew, I thought that she would NEVER stop bugging me._**

 ** _Anyhow; as always..._**

 ** _Keep Loving, Keep Edifying, Keep LoveandEdifying. :-D_**

 ** _*another knock is heard at the door*_**

 ** _Oh come ON! I told you to leave Pinkie..._**

 ** _Me: *opens the door*_**

 ** _?: *kneels at my door with her front hooves over her head, as if to block out any loud noise*_**

 ** _Me (calmed down): Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Pinkie pie bugging me again._**

* * *

 **I'll bet you could tell by "?'s" reaction (and mine) that you know who "?" is. Send a review if you can guess who "?" is.**


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Forward

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 4: One Step Forward…

* * *

Applejack was lightly sweeping off the front porch of her family's barn, mostly because she had

nothing better to do. While she _did_ enjoy her family have some time off so that she could be at

her very best for helping sell apple products at the Week of Elements celebration, she wasn't

quite used to all the peace and quiet. One good thing about it for her though was that it gave her

time to think about what happened with her and Rainbow Dash last time. She remembered that

they were talking about how much they liked Sonic and Shadow and how Rainbow was joking

about how Applejack "liked" Shadow before said black-and-red hedgehog teleported in front of

them. Knowing Rainbow was making a mistake in judging Shadow before actually knowing him,

she stood as a human (or pony, in this case) shield to _barely_ stop her from flying right into

Shadow. Right after that, she just up and left the scene. She didn't mind Rainbow leaving, she

was fine in dealing with Shadow. But what she _was_ confused about was why Rainbow was

seeming to act so prejudicial towards Shadow. Was he mean to her when he arrived here? Then

again, Shadow didn't seem to be the type to cozy on up and share a cider with. Although the

last pony she remembered seeing him be happy with was Twilight; she didn't hear anything

important from Twi about Shadow. Had something bad happened between the two? Would _she_

know why Rainbow would act so aggressively towards him? She decided to put that thought to

bed and gazed at the apple orchard and its beauty. It's been a while since she actually was able

to fully glimpse at the magnificent beauty of the apples shining bright up in their large, healthy

trees thanks to the dew reflecting the sun's light off of them. The beauty was so evident that only

the air she breathed would have been much more normal for her to soak in. She was grateful for

everyone that was in her life. Friends, Mobians, Shadow, all of them. She was about to mentally

dive into what a fascinating creature she found him to be, when her brother, Big Mac walked up

to her from inside the barn.

* * *

( _Ok guys, I_ swear _, that this has nothing to do with McDonald's. The "Mac" in here stands for_

 _McIntosh, a brand of apple. And when I mean apple, I also don't mean the tech store either,_

 _although they have_ REALLY _awesome stuff and… you know what? Google "Big Mac MLP" for_

 _yourself and you'll most likely find out what I mean.)_

* * *

"Hey sis, have you seen Wynonna anywhere?" he asked, looking around actively searching for

the dog while he spoke. Applejack also looked around as well and then turned her eyes towards

the apple orchards where she saw the dog, Apple Bloom (her little sister) and Shadow the

Hedgehog walking through the trees. "Yep, I see 'em." She said, causing her big brother to turn

towards where she was looking at. Big Mac still was confused. "Uh, Apple Bloom never told me

anything about taking the dog for a walk." he said, as the pair slowly trotted off towards the

orchard to catch the trio. " _That's weird._ " Applejack thought, " _Why would she not tell us about_

 _this_?"

The closer they got, the sooner that both of them could make out the three figures walking out in

the woods and heard Apple Bloom's familiar voice ring out. They continued to walk closer

towards them to catch what Apple Bloom's conversation with Shadow was about. "I understand

you don't want to risk lives Shadow, I really do respect ya for that; but I don't wanna

see ya risking your own either." Shadow then turned to her and said, " _Living_ life is risking it,

Apple Bloom. You never know what's going to happen to you today. Or the next. Or the next. Or

even all the days after that. That's why you need to make the most of them, so that when your

days really _will_ end; someone _will_ show for your funeral because they know you will have made

the most of them." Shadow appeared to be a bit heartbroken in tone as he said that, but

successfully controlled it so he wouldn't sound (or look) weak as he said that. Apple Bloom on

the other hand, seemed to shudder a little bit at those words, but shook off her emotion as well

and smiled again. Applejack - watching this - on the other hand, was worried. "Oh no. You

really haven't been spookin' my sis all that time, have you?" she thought out loud. Apple Bloom

continued to talk to Shadow. "Wow, I mean, that is _deep_. No one's ever told it to me like _that_

before." Shadow now looked at her like a father would his daughter. "I know. People really try to

hold you back and show you a sugar-coated version of life hoping it will protect you from reality.

Unfortunately, it can't. No matter how hard you try. That's why I'm going alone. So that no one

else will have to experience that pain." Applejack and Big Mac both sighed in relief, glad to hear

that Shadow didn't seem to scar their sister to the point of fear. "I still think you should at least

 _think_ of taking Applejack with you. She's smart, honest, loyal to a fault, tough as steel

hammered through nails and who knows? Maybe she won't be just be a battle buddy, but a

buddy for _all_ your life." Apple Bloom's statement didn't phase Shadow as much, but it certainly

flattered Applejack in the way how her sister was upholding her in front of the very handsome

Ultimate Life Form.

* * *

After experiencing a _very_ high love adrenaline crush (see what I did there?), she

began to think about something. "Hang on a minute? Something smells fishier than two

pounds of bass in a cider barrel. Is Apple Bloom actually trying to hook me up with him?" Before

Applejack could continue thinking about that, Apple Bloom, Shadow, Wynonna, Applejack and

Big Mac finally met in the orchard. "And lookie who it is, Shadow." Apple Bloom said, looking at

Shadow. "Hey big sis!" she said, jumping up and down like an extremely high-voltage ball of

enthusiasm. Applejack and Big Mac just shrugged at each other in confusion as Apple Bloom

finally stopped bouncing and hugged her big sister, who was still looking at the whole situation

through a confused lense. She then release her sister and walked over to Shadow. "Shadow,

this is my big sister…" but her introduction was interrupted by Shadow gently pushing her aside.

"Yes, we've met." he said, in a cold, annoyed tone as he walked towards Applejack. Applejack,

on the other hand, turned towards Apple Bloom with a stern look in her eye and asked, "Where

in tarnation have you galloped off to?!" Apple Bloom swallowed, then looked nervously at her

sister. "Well, ya see…" Apple Bloom was quickly trying to come up with an excuse as to what

she was _really_ up to, the more she realized that her sister, the Element of Honesty, could figure

out that it was a lie pretty easily; so she decided why bother making an excuse. So she took a

deep breath and told her what happened. "I was taking the dog out for a walk into the woods like

you said I could and then, when I was in the woods, I saw Shadow up ahead fighting off some

timberwolves. I thought to myself, 'Hmmm… my big sister _really_ likes this Shadow feller for

some reason. I wonder if I could bring him over to Applejack so I could see what she _really_

thinks of him…" Shadow had enough of Apple Bloom's story and interrupted from there on out in

a harsh tone. "... so I was right in deducing that you simply let your dog off the leash at a time

where I was at my most vulnerable," he said, looking angrily at Apple Bloom before turning

towards Applejack. "Then after that, she tried to manufacture a 'friendship' by taking advantage

of the fact that I'm leaving for Mobius tomorrow… " Applejack looked at him rather confused.

"Uh, what?! You're leavin' for Mobius tomorrow?" she asked, in genuine concern and taken aback confusion.

* * *

Shadow took a deep breath to

calm himself down. He knew that he needed to get this out to at least one of them so that it

wouldn't get worse later. To say that Shadow is completely emotionless is false; to say that

Shadow is usually very well in control of his emotions is accurate. To say that Shadow _never_

shows them, however, is up to _your_ definition. He's always had positive and negative emotions

like everyone else; but _un_ like everyone else, he chooses not to be _too_ emotional. Not because

he didn't want to; but because he knew that emotions could either strengthen or ultimately

distract and hinder someone from focusing on what's really important in their lives. To Shadow,

emotions can either enhance or hinder focus; and more often than not, they would hinder. So he

kept to himself, until the time called for him not to. "Apple Bloom, Big Mac; would you excuse us

for a minute?" Shadow asked them. "Sure thing." Apple Bloom said, happy that her little scheme

was starting to work; until Shadow gave her a "don't even think about it" glare that told her

otherwise. "We'll be with you guys in a bit." Applejack said, as the two wandered off towards the

barn. "So, Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked her big brother, "Do you think my plan will work?" Big

Mac turned to her with a wink and said, "Eeyup."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the barn…_

* * *

Once the two were inside the barn, Shadow was looking sternly at Applejack, who did indeed

appear to be blushing. "Well," Shadow thought internally, "if the 'Element of Honesty' really _is_

crushing on me, she's not doing a really good job at hiding it." He knew that having someone

else in his life right now might not be the best idea after what happened between him and

Twilight; yet he wondered why she seemed to act that certain, lovesick way towards him.

Shadow is no fool. He indeed noticed the way Applejack was talking to him after she defended

him against Rainbow Dash, he saw how emotionally upset she seemed to be when he said he

didn't need anyone. Come to think of it, that nervous tone he thought he heard when he ran into

Applejack and Rainbow Dash now seemed to be a type of nervousness of one when they have

a crush rather than being afraid of someone. What could this actually mean? That she liked

him? As a friend? As a curiosity? Just something that she felt like she didn't know very well and

wanted to know better? What _was_ she feeling? Love? Fascination? Whatever it is, he was going

to get to the bottom of it. Maybe not all of it before he left, but at least the majority of it. As the

two finally went into the barn, they each pulled up a hay-bale (putting one right next to the other)

and sat down right next to each other. Shadow stared off into the distance in frustrated

thoughtfulness while Applejack stared at him with loving eyes. She wondered how so many

people in Equestria could just write him off like that. Sure, she understood the reasoning behind

it. It was understandable for someone to be suspicious of something/someone that seemed out

of place, especially in a naturally peaceful planet like Equestria, but applejack also sensed that

their caution seemed to be more like prejudice. Plus, she wasn't wrong to be at least attracted to

him, right? "Find anything interesting in here, yet?" Shadow said, breaking Applejack's

daydreamish gaze on him. "Huh, oh yes. I'm sorry, you were sayin' sugarcube?" she asked,

snapping out of her apparent trance; but slightly embarrassed that she let "sugarcube"

slip off of her tongue instead of waiting to see how far their relationship would go (if they were

going to have one.) Shadow sighed in embarrassment. "So, you were interested in my little

excursion to Mobius?" he asked her. "Uh yeah," Applejack responded, "I mean, _that_ came out of

absolutely nowhere. What's all this about? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Shadow knew

that Applejack was an expert at deduction, so he decided to be low-key honest with her for now.

"I'm heading back to Mobius for a few days to search for an ancient artifact." he said. She

looked at him with a searching spirit in her eyes. "What is this ancient artifact?" she asked, out

of pure curiosity. "It's just a rare artifact, Applejack. You shouldn't have to know _everything_ about

my quest." Shadow replied. "No no, of course not." Applejack replied, defensively, expecting

shadow to get cross. However, an interesting thought popped up in Shadow's head. " _So, Apple_

 _Bloom thinks Applejack is good enough for this 'adventure' stuff, huh?_ " he thought to himself

internally. " _Well then, let's experiment with this a little bit…"_ he thought in all slyness. "Although,

if you're wanting to know _some_ things, it's in the ancient caverns of Solennia. The trip would be

easy enough in it of itself, but no one comes back from the caverns. At least, the same anyway."

Applejack stared at him suspiciously, "What do you mean by 'not the same'?" she asked.

Shadow smiled at her suspicion. He really wanted to wind her up like a toy just to see how far

she was willing to go along with him; and he was _actually_ telling the truth, no less. What he

wanted to test out was to see if Apple Bloom was correct on Applejack having a crush on him.

The visible signs were there, such as the blushing and the stuttering when she was around him,

but how many _active_ signs were there? How far was she actually willing to go to prove herself to

him? Although he wasn't going to be in a romantic relationship with her, he might as well have

some fun and make apples into cider (or lemons to lemonade or whatever similar analogy you

wanna use) of the situation. If he indeed had a fangirl, ok, that's all he was going to let her be.

He doesn't need _anyone_. But if she _was_ just all neigh and no pay, then it really didn't even

matter either which way. He wasn't planning on making another 'friend' after Twilight hid the

truth from him about her feelings for Tails and how Apple Bloom just flat-out deceived him (even

though he saw all of that coming, he made the mistake of letting his emotions get the better of

him. A mistake he would _never_ make again.)

* * *

"Oh," Shadow replied, "I can't really tell because

there are many different explanations of what could have happened. Some stories I heard said

that this artifact drove them mad. Had them seeing things. Some say that they barely survived

the trials of the caverns alone. Others came back more physically scarred because of the traps."

Shadow stopped there so that Applejack could process all of the information. "Ok, so what's so

special about this here artifact?" Applejack asked, really wanting to get to the bottom of this

adventure. Shadow then smirked at her. "Only that it's known as The Heart of the Cavern and

that it plays tricks on its victims to scare them off. Like a security system for the cave." Applejack

then nodded understandingly, "I see," she said, "Let me get my stuff packed up and I'll join ya for

the trip." she said with much optimism. Shadow just scowled at the situation. The _last_ thing he

needed was a tagalong, so he walked right in front of her and stopped her in her hooves. "You

can be truthful and say you've forgotten about everything that happened yesterday, 'Element of

 _Honesty_ , but like I said, I don't _need_ anyone." he said, sternly. However, what Shadow should

have figured out was that he wasn't the only one who could be stubborn. "I know that, Shadie."

she replied in a stubborn sort of way. "But just because you don't _need_ to have someone come

with you, doesn't mean that others wouldn't wanna come with ya. Besides that, I care too much

about my friends to let them go wanderin' off in some illusiony chasm all by their lonesome!"

This just left Shadow even more ticked, "You know _nothing_ about me. Most of the 'challenges'

life offered me were nothing more than the air I breathe. Easy to breath in and just as easy to

puff out." he said, before going back to a much calmer demeanor. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I'm

going alone." Shadow walked out of the barn as Applejack was almost thinking about crying

when she remembered that her showing weakness around him was the very same way that he

got away from her _last_ time. Down at Winsome. She was _not_ going to let an opportunity like this,

an opportunity to truly know Shadow the Hedgehog, go to waste this time. She backflipped right

over Shadow and kicked him in the head while flipping which sent Shadow careening over,

somersaulting backwards on the ground before quickly recovering and standing back up. "What

was _that_ for?!" he asked, as he stared down Applejack angrily. She stared him down in all

stubborn seriousness, " _That_ , Shadow, was to knock some sense into your thick skull! I know ya

wanna do this on yer own and I respect that. But because I don't wanna see my apparently very

 _stubborn_ friend go out there and get himself drove insane." she yelled, not backing down.

Shadow smirked, clearly unimpressed with Applejack's attempt as an insult (or what he took as

an insult) "Right," he retorted, "Said the apron right before she got taken out to the wash."

Applejack wasn't backing down that easy, so she fired off another idea. "And what if I stood

toe-to-toe with you?" she said, in a sly and confident tone, smiling right at him. Shadow then

looked at her confused, wondering if she was serious about this, but seeing it might happen

anyway, she decided to call her bluff. "You're kidding, right? Stand toe-to-toe with me?" He was

about to say something else before being interrupted by the familiar Southern voice of

Applejack. "That's right mister 'ultimate lifeform!' And if you don't believe me, fight out for

yourself." she said, winking at her own pun before continuing. "If I can keep up to your standards

and expectations while fighting you, then you'll _have_ to take me with ya on your adventure. If

not, _then_ forget that I said anything. Plus, I'll also bet you that there might not be that much here

in Equestria that would be willing to go with you on such an adventure anyway." Shadow

appeared to be taken aback fo a bit; which made Applejack immediately regret the tone in which

she spat out her words. Shadow quickly recovered from that remark; yet simply didn't have time

to deal with this issue any longer. Still, it wasn't like Shadow couldn't deal with a warm-up fight

before he left for Mobius. He smiled at Applejack and then said, "I'll take your second

challenge first, and then _if_ (which won't happen) but _if_ no one else offers to come with

me, then I suppose you're at least owed a training session. Impress me then, and I will be more

than 'happy' to take you along with me on my trip." after saying this, he extended out his hoof for

Applejack to shake in agreement. She was more than happy to extend her hoof to seal the deal.

After the two shook hands/hooves, Applejack went back out to the barn to start training in her

ultimate "prove it" fight; while Shadow hovered the opposite direction to see if anyone else

would want to join him on his upcoming adventure. I mean, he's the Ultimate Lifeform. It's not

like anyone would turn down an offer from him, right?

* * *

Would they?

* * *

 _To Be Continued in_ "Determination of the Strong"...

 _Next Story Update:_ "Love In The Open: Infinity Rising"


	5. Chapter 5: Two Steps Back

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 5: … Two Steps Back

Well, Shadow didn't exactly know who to "ask" because let's be honest, who in Equestria would

actually _want_ to go with him? So after asking everyone from the Wonderbolts (think MLP's

version of the Blue Angels) to Rainbow Dash who pretty much…

 _*door slams*_

* * *

 _Me: What the?!_

 _Pinkie: Hiya LoveandStuff! :-D :-D :-D Miss me at all?!_

 _Me: Uh, not really Pinkie. Because you either keep visiting or are in my house every single day._

 _Pinkie:_

 _ButIwasn'thereinthelastchapterbecauseIneededtogetsuppliesformyguestroomIwasgonnabuildiny_

 _ourhouseincaseIneededtostayoverhereandIPinkiePromisedMrandMrsPiethatIwouldbabysittheirt_

 _winsagainand…_

 _Me: Alright, alright! *sighs and takes a deep breath to calm down* You just freaked me out is_

 _all._

 _Pinkie: Sorry. I just knew you were gonna write something along the lines of "_ So after asking

everyone from the Wonderbolts (think MLP's version of the Blue Angels) to Rainbow Dash who

pretty much literally slammed the door on him…" _I knew that you could use a nice sound effect_

 _from your bestie pal, Pinkie Pie!_

 _Me: Uh, yeah. Thanks Pinkie. :-D Can I get back to writing though?_

 _Pinkie: Okie Dokie Broskie! :-D :-D :-D I gotta go get supplies for that other project I'm working_

 _on. You're gonna_ LOVE _it because it's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ EDIFYING _!_

 _*proceeds to happily bounce away and gently shuts the door*_

 _Me: Which is why I should be wearing noise-cancelling headphones. Anyhow…_

* * *

I think you all get the point by now; everyone was either too busy or they just didn't want to show

up. Afterwards, Shadow quickly hovered on back to Sweet Apple Acres where he saw Applejack

drag a tractor tire that was lying flat on the ground with a rope attached to it across her barn

floor.

Shadow was impressed. She was _actually_ pulling the thing, not struggling or flinching, but

 _pulling_ it with pure force and power. Shadow

smirked, then tapped Applejack on the shoulder. "May I?" he asked, pointing to the tractor tire

and rope. She jerked the tire right over to her and told Shadow, "Be my guest." Shadow then

looked around the barn. "Is there any way we can take it outside?" he asked her. She then

proceeded to open two extremely large barn doors that were there in case there needed to be a

lot of things stored in there. Shadow then rolled the tire a considerable distance out of the barn.

Applejack followed them until the two of them were at an open field a considerable distance

away from the barn. He then proceeded to go to the end of the rope; but instead of pulling the

tire to him, he swung it around like he would a hammer throw and then let it fly towards the

woods like it was nothing. Shadow smirked and then clapped his hands softly to try and dust

them off. "Well I'll be darned, Shady." Applejack said, clearly impressed with the hammer throw.

"How were you able to do that?" she asked, clearly in awe of the feat. "Let's just say you don't

know _everything_ about me." Shadow replied, "And even if you did, I'm not sure that _your_ puny

strength would be enough for you to convince me to let you come along. If you still want to, that

is." he challenged. Applejack was unphased. She smiled with determination and said, "Oh don't

you worry. I'll be the best decision you'll have ever made!" Shadow just looked at her with

confusion. "Uh, you taking me along with you on this mission, of course. Nothing too crazy now."

she said, nervously attempting to cover that embarrassing moment up. Both of them got into a

fighting stance. "Hmph, this'll be easy." Shadow thought to himself. "I know I'm not gonna

teleport to keep things fair; but I wish my little pony 'friend' would reconsider." Shadow attacked

first, going slower than usual to hold himself back as not to totally knock Applejack out. He went

for a weak (for him, anyway) attempt at a falcon punch to nail Applejack down, but she rolled on

the ground, dodging the attack and quickly standing back up on all fours. Shadow then hovered

slowly over to her face to throw a punch, but before he could throw a punch, Applejack quickly

went 180 on the ground, putting her rear hooves up and kicking Shadow square in the jaw which

sent him careening in the air before he backflipped and landed on all fours like a cat before

getting up. "Now hold on a minute, Shadow?" Applejack asked her competitor, smirking, "How

can I prove to you that I can keep up with you; if all _you_ do is keep holding back?" Shadow then

realized something. She _wanted_ a full-fledged fight. With all the punches, kicks and dodges

galore. No holds barred. She was stubborn enough to get him to at least try her stupid little bet

to begin with; the _least_ he could do, was see it 'til the end. He then smirked. "Maybe that wasn't

me holding back. I can't help that I feel _nothing_ from you." he said, winking at her; prompting the

two to shout, "Bring it!" at the same time before charging faster and harder at each other before

the fight resumed.

* * *

Shadow kept throwing punches, but this time he made sure they were hard,

powerful and hit their mark. Applejack toughened through it all and managed to bring some

powerful kicks and bucks on Shadow as well. As the fight continued, both of them had noticed

that they were both stronger than the other had expected. At one time, Applejack tried to buck

Shadow off when he hopped onto her; but realized a little too late that he wasn't trying to hop

on, but rather roll off of her back to easily and unsuspectedly pick up and throw her then

unbalanced body to the ground pro-wrestler style and slam her down. Shadow then expected to

seal the deal by drilling a destructive punch to her ribcage ala falcon-style as he did the first time

around; but Applejack threw her front hooves at his fist to block the punch for a split-second long

enough for her to recover, stand up on all fours, then just trample Shadow on the back once

before she snapped and realized that she might have hurt him. "Oh my goodness gracious!

Shady!" she shouted in shock and worry as she quickly galloped over to him. She saw him

lying still on the ground, apparently unable to move. "I'm so sorry Shady." She said, with tears in

her eyes, on the verge of crying. "I just wanted to impress ya. I didn't know that I was gonna kill

Ya." She then stood over Shadow, crying. A decision she would find out would be a _HUGE_

mistake. The way she was standing over him, her torso was right below where his legs would

be. And then, she later felt like an axe being used by the universe's strongest being to split a

knotty piece of wood and saw herself get literally launched up in the air like someone really

muscular hitting a high-striker and cracking the bell (if the rock that cracked the bell turned into a

rocket and flew hundreds of feet in the air.) She flew almost touching Cloudsdale and then

started to immediately careen and scream, almost pulling off a Sonic Rainboom (or Sonic Boom,

depending on which universe you like more) before Shadow, who pulled off a hovering start by

going all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres to gain the momentum he would need, hovered,

jumped and caught Applejack flawlessly right when she was about 100 yards off the ground. He

then timed the landing so perfectly, that it practically was like there was almost no gravity at all.

Applejack was startled shocked. First she thought that she killed Shadow, then she gets

launched somehow into the most terrifying in-air experience of her life, and now Shadow just

recovered to pull off _that_?! She stared at him happily while she received a scowl from him. "Are

you done holding back yet?" he asked. She was about to speak when Shadow noticed that the

sun was coming down. He had to admit, the fight was actually more fun than he anticipated.

Surely she proved that she had what it took to, well, try to keep up with him, he guessed?

* * *

However, he didn't wanted what happened to one friend, to happen to _any_ potential other…

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow's Fatal Mission…_

 _After receiving coordinates from Captain Oliver, Shadow teleported to the center of Milan and_

 _then brought a map from a tourist guide and hightailed it to the ASST Great Metropolitan_

 _Niguarda (the hospital where Rouge was). A lot of emotion filled inside of his head, and a lot of_

 _memories too. When Shadow first met Rouge; it hardly seemed like the two were going to be_

 _nothing more than distant work relations that would be as opposite as opposite as can be. But_

 _as the two worked closer and closer together, they started to have a mutual relationship until_

 _one day, in Solennia, Rouge finally worked up the nerve to tell him her true feelings for him._

 _Shadow, feeling like this was a second chance for him to solidify a friendship after the death of_

 _Maria Robotnik (his friend that was there for him through the beginning of his life), he returned_

 _those feelings for her. Although their friendship was extraordinary, he knew that Rouge's_

 _birthday was today and he originally thought that after the mission would be the opportunity to_

 _tell her that he was ready to be more than friends with her and enter a romantic relationship._

 _And then… she decided to do what she was supposed to do as a G.U.N. agent. Finish the_

 _mission, even if it cost you everything. That's one of many things Shadow admired about her._

 _And now, he might not get the chance again. As soon as he got to the hospital, he hovered_

 _really fast and practically bulldozed_ anyone _who was going to get in the way of him seeing_

 _Rouge for possibly the last time. When he finally got to the hospital room Rouge was staying in,_

 _the next thing he saw horrified him…_

* * *

Back to the Present Moment…

* * *

"Uh, Shady?" Applejack asked him, snapping him out of his distraction, "Are you ok there,

buddy?" Shadow decided to brush it off and act like nothing was wrong. "It's fine." he said, in his

usual, stern tone. No time to lose his focus now. He had an adventure to go on. "Alright

Applejack, you can come along." he said. After he said that, they both noticed that Applejack's

family was applauding in approval behind them. When Applejack and Shadow stared back at

them, they stopped their cheering and immediately resumed their farm work. Applejack would've

been acting excited too, but now she was too embarrassed by her family to do it. "Listen here

Shadow, I know you've already made a trip around Equestria and I've already packed and

prepared for the trip; but if you don't mind, there's something I need you to do for me." Shadow

looked at her and said, "I'm listening." Applejack then handed him an envelope with Rainbow

Dash's name on it. "Would you mind taking this over to Fluttershy?" she asked him, "I figured

you don't wanna actually _take_ it to Rainbow, but this needs to get to her before I leave. You

should find Fluttershy at her animal shelter." Shadow took the letter and strode off slowly in that

direction. "I know where that is." he then turned back to Applejack for a brief moment. "I just

realized that _I_ have a little unfinished business to take care of as well." he then turned and said,

"I'll meet you back at your place." he said, before teleporting, which utterly shocked and amazed

Applejack. "WOW-wee-WOW!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know he could do _that_!" she said in

amazement.

* * *

 _ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER OF DETERMINATION OF THE_

 _STRONG! NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA HAVE SHADOW TAKE CARE OF BUSINESS AND IN_

 _CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, APPLEJACK TALKING TO HER FAMILY IS GOING TO SERVE_

 _AS A FLASHBACK! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY LATER! LET ME KNOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT_

 _SONG I REFERENCED IN THE TITLES OF THE LAST_

 _TWO CHAPTERS! AND AS FOR WHY I'M YELLING_ _SO LOUD HERE!_

 _*proceeds to go downstairs*_

 _Me: PINKIE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A "GREAT FANTABULUSO IDEA" IF SHE HAD A_

 _GUEST ROOM TO STAY IN IN CASE SHE CAME OVER! HANG ON A SEC._ _ **PINKIE WILL**_

 _ **YOU TURN OFF THE POWER TOOLS?!**_

 _Pinkie: Oh yeah, of course you're cool! About 40% cooler in fact! :-D_

 _Me:_ **THANKS PINKIE, BUT I NEED YOU TO TURN OFF YOUR POWER TOOLS!**

 ***** _noise from table saw stops*_

 _Pinkie: Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I had to turn off my power tools. What were you saying,_

 _LoveandBuddy?_

 _Me: I… Never mind. *facepalms* Ow!_

 _Pinkie: Everything going alright pal? I told you I was going to be getting stuff for a project earlier,_

 _remember?_

 _Me: YES, er I mean, yes. But I didn't realize you were going to be building a guest room down_

 _here… today!_

 _Pinkie: But… I told you I was building a guest room here earlier too._

 _Me: You did?_

 _*Pinkie nods*_

 _Me: That must have been when you were doing all that fast auctioneer rambling you were doing._

 _Pinkie: Oooooooh… auctioneer rambling?! WHAT A GREAT IDEA! :-D :-D_

 _Me: Is it?_

 _Pinkie: Of course it is. Your ideas are_ always _great. I just need to_

 _getafewthingstogetherfortheauctionandthenI'llraisethemoneyIneedtobuynewsuppliesformyguestr_

 _Oom! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D_

 _Me: Now THAT I understood. *whispers to the readers* (Does that seem weird for anyone/pony_

 _else?) *shrugs shoulders and turns attention back to Pinkie*_

 _Pinkie: GREAT! And I'll do that right after I finish building with my_ AWESOME _Power Tools!_

 _:-D :-D :-D_

 _Me: No Pinkie, not NOW!_

 _*proceeds to turn the tools back on*_

 _Me: I_ HATE _IT WHEN SHE DOES THAT! ANYHOW, PLEASE SEND A REVIEW ON WHAT_

 _YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR! NEXT STORY THAT'S GONNA BE UPDATED IS_

"DON'T FIDDLE WITH IT" _SO THAT ONE'S GONNA BE FUN! NEXT SONIC-MLP STORY_

 _THAT'S GONNA BE UPDATED IS_ "MORE TO ME THAN THAT"; _BUT THAT'S IT FOR NOW,_

 _SO KEEP LOVING, KEEP EDIFYING AND KEEP…_

 _*Pinkie unplugs the power tools*_

 _Me: … LOVEANDEDIFYING! *struggles to catch breath*_

 _Pinkie: I'm sorry I didn't know this earlier LoveyDovey, but you don't look so good. You're out of_

 _breath, I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs over my power tools, your throat looks_

 _sore and you look like you could faint at_ any _second… *gasps* *gets back to being, well, Pinkie*_

 _I KNOW what you need… *proceeds to carry LoveandEdify to his bed* There! Now I'll tuck_

 _you in *procees to* HEY, I DON'T NEED THAT! *so sorry. continue… * and there._

 _NowI'lljustmakeyousomenicesoupstopbyTwilight'sforsomegoodbooksforyougetyousomethroat_

 _spray_ AND… _use your duplicator to create another pair of noise cancelling headphones like the_

 _ones_ I' _ve been borrowing for my guest room project so you can rest while I get back to my_

 _power tools! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D Ooooh, I love you SO much LoveandBuddy! I can't believe I_

 _haven't thought of it sooner! HOLLER IF YOU NEED ME! *happily bounces away*_

 _Me *raspy and exasperated*: If I have any yell left_ in _me… *proceeds to fall fast asleep on the_

 _bed.*_


	6. Chapter 6: Apples To The Core

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 6: Apples To The Core

While Shadow was delivering the letter to Rainbow, Applejack couldn't help but ponder about

her chances with Shadow. She had to admit though that she was very highly impressed with

his abilities. When the Mane 6 and Team Sonic went off to fight Discord, she didn't really keep

track of Shadow. Not because she held the same prejudice against him like Rainbow Dash

did, but because her main focus was on trying to help save Equestria. She did get to know a

few of Sonic's friends on the adventure, however. The main 3 of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles

were the ones she got to know the most, initially. But as for Shadow, he seemed to be on a

totally different league from everyone. Not just a whole lot more powerful; but also a whole lot

more edgy, dark, and mysterious about him. She couldn't quite put her hoof on _what_ exactly

made her feel so strangely about him, but what she did know was that he was unlike a lot of

other creatures she had ever seen; yet so similar to her in determination, power and courage.

Unlike most of her friends (with the exception of Twilight Sparkle), she wasn't prejudicial when

it came to Shadow. She just couldn't help but wonder why she was so into him, especially to

the point of downright challenging the Ultimate Lifeform to a one-on-one duel to prove that

she was worthy of him.

More appropriately, she knew _why_ she liked him; but why couldn't she just

shake the fact that he didn't want things to get too close and let his opinion be his opinion like

with so many other colts? She was thinking about this when she heard some familiar

snickering going on behind the barn. She sighed in annoyance and then snuck up close to

where the familiar noise was coming from. "I still think Shada should give her a chance

though." the obviously higher-pitched voice of Apple Bloom squeaked out from behind the pig

trough. "He really _was_ nice and kind like Applejack told me he'd be." Applejack hid behind

some feed barrels that were next to the barn as to catch what they were saying, but not that

close as to get caught. "Yeah well, back in my day we've learned quite quickly how to judge

others by the sense of their heart instead of the thick of their hide." spoke the obviously, (very)

old-timey (no, seriously, think "World War 1 survivor" old) voice of her grandmother, Granny

Smith. "And that's _exactly_ the reason I decided to bring him over here. I knew that Rainba

Dash woulda tried to tell me he was a bad feller, but I just knew that my sister saw something

different in him." Apple Bloom shared, with keen observation. "Eeyup." Big-Mac agreed

happily. It was clear that everyone was happy for a supposed "relationship" that didn't happen

yet; but Applejack also knew that Apple Bloom (along with her group of friends known as the

Cutie Mark Crusaders/CMC) _have_ tried matchmaking other fillies with stallions before (and

mostly with embarrassing and humiliating results). So, she decided to calmly step away from

her hidin place, er I mean, hid _ing_ place (Dang it, this franchise!) to break up the

conversation that now became fits of giggles. "Alright y'all, what's goin' on ovah he-ah?"

Applejack asked, politely yet matter of factly. The three other members of the Apple family

simply snickered in response, trying not to laugh. "Come on, y'all; I heard the whole thing."

Applejack calmly notified her family. The family remained silent, wondering who was going to

be the one to speak up. "So, when are you and Shada gonna leave on ya trip?" Apple Bloom

finally asked. "A little sooner than you think." a naturally edgy voice spoke out from behind the

Apple family. They turned to see Shadow right behind them, as fired up for the adventure as

ever.

 _A few minutes later…_

Shadow was then seen dumping some various contents out of a enormous saddle bag and

onto the wooden floor of Applejack's room in confusion. The contents: 1 mile-long rope (ok, it

was actually 96 fifty-five foot long Western style ropes knotted together), her idea of a defense

knife (apparently, the only knife she could find was an old kitchen knife), two can openers, two

large mason jars of applesauce, two pickaxes, a tent, a couple of flint stones, a leather strip

(as a rag), about 12 boxes of toothpicks, a first-aid kit, soap, (I could go on _all_ day with these

supplies, but we'll skip to the end…) _and_ about 6 gallons of water. "I was gonna fit more, but I

needed to pack the rest of our supplies in here too." Shadow was too busy analyzing the

equipment to really hear her, so he just nodded nonchalantly. " _So, she knows how to pack_

 _essentials. I'll give her that._ " Applejack was rambling about other miscellaneous things while

Shadow was observing a pattern that took place amongst some of these things. Pairs of

socks, pairs of sleeping bags, two things of apple juice (with one straw). Shadow sighed in

frustration, he already knew what all _this_ fancy Lady and the Tramp packing style was for.

Applejack on the other hand, kept excitedly yammering away like there was no tomorrow.

"...and of course, all the things are kinda paired off in a weird way because hopefully we

could, you know, share them togeth-" she was cut off when Shadow whipped back like a

rattlesnake and gave her a stare that could have been mistaken for the familiar rattling sound

of the snake. " _Don't_ , get any ideas." Shadow authoritatively demanded. Applejack gulped,

smiled and nodded nervously. "Right, of course Shadow." she said, still secretly hoping that

something, _any_ thing would be between them. "No need to overpack, we'll get gear on the

way." Shadow stated. As he exited the room, Applejack couldn't help but think to herself; 

"Someday, Applejack. Someday."

 _A few minutes later…_

After giving Applejack a quick lesson in Chaos Control, the two were finally up and loaded

(with not as much supplies, obviously) and ready to go. Shadow and Applejack then nodded

to each other, a Chaos Emerald each in hand. "Chaos CONTROL!" the duo shouted. And

soon enough, a portal opened up. Shadow then immediately picked up Applejack, bridal style,

and leapt into the portal towards Mobius. Where their great adventure will begin.

 _What's up everybody, this is LoveandEdify. I guess this is what you could call my "I'm Not_

 _Dead" chapter. I have no excuses, rather just to make sure that my stories and their chapters_

 _are the best they are. Life is naturally busy for all, so that's not even close to an excuse (and if_

 _you think it is, take a look at yourselves. I'm pretty sure some of you have been to busy to_

 _write too. BOOM, Roasted!) Anyhow, I heard that FIM is doing its final season today, so if_

 _you're wondering why this chapter seems more rushed, that's why. There will be another_

 _chapter soon, then the next chapter for_ "Love In The Open: Infinity Rising". _If you're looking_

 _for Pinkie, she's…_

 _Pinkie: Right HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! :-D :-D :-D_

 _Me: Evidently. So, what brings you here?_

 _Pinkie: (singsong) I've got a nice little surprise for you!_

 _Me: (nervous) Uh…_

 _Pinkie: Re-laaaax, it's not for right now. It's for the_ next _chapter. But I'm sure you're_

still _gonna love it._

 _Me: Oh, alright then. Uh, I don't have to worry about_ this _one, do I?_

 _Pinkie: Oh, pshaw. Do you really think me, Pinkamena Diane Pie, would do anything to hurt_

 _you? I mean, you're LoveandEdify. My best friend,..._

 _Me (interrupting): What about the Mane 6?_

 _Pinkie (not even paying attention): My one true lover,..._

 _Me (interrupting): Aren't you taking your analogies a little_ too _far?_

 _Pinkie (not even paying attention): L'amore De Ma Vie? :-D :-D :-D_

 _Me: Have you been taking French with Rarity?_

 _Pinkie: Nope. Just a fun little romantic saying I found online._

 _Me: So what does_ that _mean?_

 _Pinkie: Just wanted to show you how much I love you._

 _Me: No, not that, I already knew_ that _. I meant, what does L'amore De Ma Vie mean._

 _Pinkie: Look it up. :-D :-D :-D :-D_

 _Me: Oh great._

 _Pinkie: Anywho, gotta run over to a super secret place to get everything ready for your big_

 _surprise soon, ok? Don't go too far. I'll see you later LoveandBuddy! :-D :-D :-D :-D_

 _*Pinkie happily hops out of my house and on her way to wherever it is she's going*_

 _Me: Oh well,_ this _will be fun. Anyhow, thanks so much for enjoying my work and always_

 _remember;_ Keep Loving, Keep Edifying, Keep LoveandEdifying! _:-D :-D :-D Have a Way_

 _Past MagiCool sort of day. :-D :-D :-D_


	7. Chapter 7: The First Date

_Pinkie: Hey everypony out there, it's me, Pinkie Pie! :-D :-D :-D_

 _So, LoveandEdify needed to go run some quick errands in Equestria and I'm on my way over_

 _to my friend Fluttershy's to help get his surprise_ all _nice and ready._

 _He said I could borrow his drone-thingy here for a bit and he's already got a spare drone to_

 _keep up with ShadJack._

 _Oooooooh, I'M SO EXCITED! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D_

 _*drone starts vibrating*_

 _Pinkie: Oooooh. Looks like the drones gonna connect with the other drone for the story now,_

 _and since the drone's programmed to the same writing brain-lengths_ as _the world's best_

 _LoveandBuddy EVER, it's gonna be just as if he were here actually here writing! :-D :-D :-D_

 _*sighs dreamily* Ooooooh, I better get working on his surprise. I've got SO MANY THINGS I_

 _need to be getting ready! Catch ya on the flippity-floppity-flip! :-D :-D :-D_

* * *

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 7: The First "Date"

A brief few seconds after the chaos control, Shadow and Applejack safely landed on what

looked like street pavement. "Well I'll be darned." she said, clearly impressed. "You told me to

think about somewhere with a street with some tall lamp-posts heading towards a

couple of big, white rectangular buildings; we're actually _in_ said street with said

lamp-posts towards…" "Yes, it's Chaos Control, that's how it's _supposed_ to work." Shadow

sternly interrupted. Applejack was still excited about being in Mobius, but decided to keep it

cool, respecting Shadow's wishes. "Is Mobius _always_ this

dark though?" Applejack asked Shadow as the two walked towards the two buildings. "No,"

Shadow responded, "Mobius and Equestria are inverse in times of days. It was evening in

Equestria when we left…" "So it's just starting to be about sunrise here." Applejack finished.

Shadow turned over to her. "Yes. But we _do_ have to be back by the Week of Elements in

order to find what we're looking for." he replied. "So what is this thing we're looking for,

exactly?" Applejack asked him, out of curiosity for the purpose of this quest. As soon as she

asked that, the two made it to the large building and went inside. "We're going to get

extra supplies first. I'll tell you the _rest_ after these errands." Shadow informed her. Applejack

nodded in agreement as they went towards a cashiers booth. The store looked that of your

corner market sporting goods shop; basically they had your fishing poles, tackle boxes,

shotguns, duck decoys, and various sporting equipment for sports varying from football to

baseball to basketball and even small toys for the kids. Applejack briefly eyed the place while

Shadow waited for the cashier. Finally, an average-sized grizzly bear walked up to the

counter. Needless to say, he looked shocked, as to the fact that he wasn't expecting any

customers this early in the day yet. Shadow, on the other hand, just didn't care. "When are a

pair of pliers special?" he asked the grizzly bear. The bear scratched his chin, trying to come

up with the answer. Applejack was tempted to ask him what a special pair of pliers had to do

with this mission, but knowing that she needed to stay on his good side, she kept to herself.

The bear on the other hand, looked as befuddled as a sloth in Adidas sneakers. (Now, I know

that "a sloth in Nikes" _sounds_ more appropriate, but I'm a 3-Stripe Life guy.

If any of you guys like different brands, great. You do you. :-D :-D :-D

I just happen to be an Adidas fan).

" _Answer_ it!" Shadow ordered, with his patience growing thin, "I _know_ you know what I'm

asking here!" Applejack knew that even with this random gibberish her potential knew friend

was yammering, she really needed to keep him in check here. "Look, maybe we can just go to

another store if you really need to…" Applejack was immediately cut off by a look from

Shadow that she knew told her, "Back off, I got this!" Before either one of the three could

verbally respond next, they heard what sounded like the wings of a yellow jacket fly towards

them. Once the bug landed, he asked Shadow, "This whippersnapper with you?" Shadow

embarrassingly nodded. The yellow jacket laughed a deep Southern laugh, "As the grass

grows green in Mobius, I do declare Shadow; it's nice to see yourself finally getting ov-"

Shadow then nudged the bug to get him to "bee" quiet. *badumting :-D :-D :-D* "Oh, right.

Fo'got that you don't wanna talk about that." the bee apologized. "Cut the chatter, Stingray."

Shadow demanded, "We're trying to get your assistant to remember the secret code." "Right,

right, right; I gotcha." the bee responded, understandingly. "Here's the thing though, a _lot_ of

former agents moved on after the formation of the United Universe. But the best ones, still

hold onto the memories and stay in touch with one another." Stingray pointed out. Shadow, on

the other hand, facepalmed.

"Where'd you get that one from? Pretty Pretty Pegasus?" Shadow asked

nonchalantly. "Nope," Stingray replied, shaking his head. "Mama Jubilee. So, what's the code

you were wanting to use for my assistant?" he asked. Applejack then jumped in, "I don't really

know. Something about a special pair of pliers?"

Shadow turned to Applejack, then just sighed in

exhaustion, knowing full-well that it wasn't supposed to be _this_ complicated. He knew that

G.U.N. was officially disbanded, but he hoped that not _everyone_ had given up on that line of

life. Especially in case the world needed a contingency plan. Shadow then decided to just let

this one slide. If Applejack was going to be part of this mission, he might as well catch her up

on _some_ things. He just needed to remember not to let everyone give out _every_ thing. He first

did a quick reconnicance of the store to make sure that no one else was inside, "Alright

Applejack, you can ask Stingray the question. It's clear." Applejack sighed in relief. "Well

alright then. So what _are_ these special kind of pliers?" Shadow didn't get too mad because

she didn't know G.U.N. protocol, so he calmly asked the question his way. "She meant, 'When

are a pair of pliers special?'" Stingray smiled and nodded, "I pretty guessed as much."

He then flew and whispered the answer into Applejack's ear (knowing that Shadow already

knew the answer), "They're special when they're Mark's Pliers." he whispered, then winked.

"Alright, Sugar-Bear; you can open up the store for the public now. I'm just going to help

Shadow and Applesauce here." "Will do, sir." Sugar-Bear complied cheerfully. Applejack then

nudged Stingray, "Uh, the name's Apple _jack_ , sir." she said, in an informative, corrective, yet

respectful manner. "Oh, right." Stingray whispered back, then turned to his assistant, "I meant

Apple _jack_ , Sugar-Bear. Shadow and Apple _jack_! Sorry for the confusion!" he yelled back.

Sugar-Bear smiled and nodded. Shadow sighed in frustration at how long everything took,

and followed Stingray and Applejack into the back-room.

* * *

While they were walking down the hallway towards the back-room, Stingray was quick to

make some small talk with Applejack. "So how did you end up with this hard as nails that were

frozen in ice here?" Stingray asked the newcomer. "Uh, you'll have to be more specific."

Applejack stated, "Like how I came with him or…" "Yeah, that. Why'd you come with him?"

Stingray interrupted her. While the two were making idle chat about Shadow, he ignored them

and made a mental checklist for what they could potentially need for their trip. Once he made

the list, he then decided to slip back into reflect. He never really "needed" a partner for this

mission. The only reason he decided to agree to take Applejack along was so that he could

find out why she was so into him. He didn't feel the same about her; but he figured that just as

long as the Element of Honesty stayed in her lane and focused on the adventure, everything

would be fine. Even though he didn't get emotional about it, he quietly whispered mentally, " _I_

 _wish you were here right now, my Rouge._ "

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _At the ASST Great Metropolitan Niguarda…_

 _Rouge's limp body layed down on a hospital bed with a window view. The vitals sign monitor_

 _read that her heart was beating, but slowly. Even if Shadow wanted to use chaos control right_

 _now, it might have already been too late. Shadow knelt next to Rouge's bed with his head_

 _bowed down and his eyes closed, as if to ponder what happened next. "Shadow?" he heard a_

 _voice weakfully call out to him. At that, he rose up to see Rouge smiling at him. She looked_

 _and felt weak, as she only slightly turned her head towards him; but it was enough to give_

 _Shadow a sliver of hope. "Is Eggman…" she asked, gasping for air. Shadow nodded, verifying_

 _that the evil Dr. Eggman indeed_ did _perish and that his plan_ did _work. Rouge then breathed a_

 _sigh of relief. "Rouge?" Shadow called out to her, "I love you." he acknowledged to her, wiping_

 _a tear from his eye. Rouge nodded and then softly spoke, "I… love… you, … Shadow." before_

 _finally lying limp on the hospital bed for the very last time. It was then that Captain Oliver knelt_

 _down next to him with his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Shadow," he offered his_

 _condolences. "I know how much she meant to you." Then all of the sudden, Oliver's body_

 _jolted as if his tail was stuck in an electric socket, then he was bowled over and saw his 3_

 _fellow agents get tranqued down. Shadow then tossed the gun and the shock puck aside._

" _Yeah," he said edgily bold, seeming to be unphased by Rouge's death. "Me too." He turned_

 _to face Oliver, who was cornered against the doorway._

* * *

 _Back To The Present…_

Shadow was then packing much more adequate gear than Applejack did when she packed,

but also made sure to leave extra room in their bags in case they needed to fit other

emergency supplies in there. "I think that will be everything, Stingray." he told his yellow jacket

ally. "I'll pay you the rest after we retrieve the Phantom Ruby." Stingray just shook his head.

"Shadow, we have this stuff in the storage for a reason anyway. You and Apple Barrel take

what you need." he generously imposed to him. "Uh, where _is_ Cracker Barrel?" he asked

Shadow after they both turned to see that Applejack was missing. Luckily, they didn't have to

look very far. She was just in the other corner of the room observing a small pistol and bullets.

"What's this thing even for?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. "A signaling device or

Something?" Shadow then walked over and then she handed the gun to him. "It _can_ be used

for that, but that's not exactly why I use them. I don't want you to use it though, _ever_! Except

in an emergency situation, got it?!" he sternly warned. "Got it," Applejack responded with

respect in her tone. "So what else is this thang for anyway?" she asked Shadow. He then

looked at his watch, "I'll tell you more about that on the way. Right now, we got a crew to get

back together. Plus, I want to get you acquainted with Mobius as well." Applejack smiled,

"Alright sugarcube, it's a date." she said happily. "It's not a date." Shadow replied to her, "We

need to be on our way though." he said. Applejack nodded and followed behind him. Stingray

friendly waved to the two. "Bye Shadow and Applecrack!" he said as the two left.

"Apple _jack_!" she yelled, reminding him about her name. "Oh yeah, sorry Applejack." Stingray

yelled back. "It's ok pardner. See ya 'gain soon!" Shadow just sighed in annoyance. He knew

that Stingray easily forgot the names of strangers until he knew them closely enough, but he

wondered if that time was a "friendly" ploy or not.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

It was lunchtime now, and the pair were at a city called Station Square at a small bistro cafe.

Applejack was sitting down and soaking up the scenery. The day was a cold, brisk day. The

sun barely visible in the sky and a slight breeze tickled her fur and gently played with her

mane and tail. She dreamfully gazed at the street hustling with people being busy as can be;

whether that would be strolling along the sidewalk, the firm grip of traffic on the road between

them, or the thousands of people she saw rapidly tapping away at their laptops or guzzling

down their various kind of drinks. "Excuse me, mam. Here's your drink." Applejack then

awakened from her daydreamy gaze to see that an early 20's waitress with blonde hair made

into a ponytail hold out her drink. "Oh, thank you mam." Applejack kindly replied, which in

response made the young woman chuckle a bit. "I know you don't know this, but 'mam' is

what you call an old woman. I'm 20. The name's Misty by the way." she said, offering out her

hand to shake. Applejack was then about to spit on her hoof when she

saw Shadow briefly turn from his phone, sigh in embarrassment, and say, " _Don't_ spit on your

hoof for this! Just shake her hand." Applejack then shrugged in indifference and shook

Misty's hand normally. "Name's Applejack. Pleasure to meet ya Misty." Misty then set

Applejack's hot cider down on the table. "Let me know if there's anything else you two need,

ok?" Misty asked. "Alrighty there. Have a nice day pardner." Applejack replied back, grateful

for the friendly gesture. Misty waved back and then went back to work. Applejack took a sip of

her drink, then turned back to Shadow who was just putting down the phone. "So, what were

you doing on that doodad of yours?" Applejack asked, wondering why Shadow was spending

a good bit of time on this strange hand-sized contraption anyway. Shadow sighed in

annoyance, as he realized that this tour around Mobius was going to turn into potentially

having to write _The Encyclopedia For Dummies_. "That 'doodad' you're referring to is my

Android phone, otherwise known as the Google Pixel 3. Think of it as a smaller version of the

Miles Electric if you will." Shadow said, trying to explain the details of his phone in a way that

would seem less foreign to an extremely outside of an outsider like Applejack. "Oh, alrighty

then." Applejack said, starting to grasp the concept a bit. "So what were you doing on it?"

Applejack asked. "I was trying to get the rest of my old G.U.N. crew to come with us to search

for the Phantom Ruby. I'm waiting for a response from all of them to see if they'd make it."

Applejack was confused. She heard that Shadow was a government agent of Mobius and that

he would have _had_ to work with others. "Why Shadow," Applejack said teasingly, "Are you

 _asking_ for help?" she asked, she almost giggled a bit as she couldn't resist going for that joke.

Shadow turned to her unphased. "First off, I don't _need_ help, as I said before. Second, I

thought that since I'm taking you along on this, the _last_ thing I would take along were any risky

chances." he clarified. Applejack looked at him, confused. "What? Are you saying that the

'Ultimate Lifeform' couldn't protect me?" she asked, searchingly.

* * *

" _Unbelievable!_ " Shadow thought

internally, " _She doubts my abilities as the Ultimate Lifeform?! She doesn't think I could… No!_

 _I will_ not _let something or someone so insignificant get to me. As persistent as she is, this isn't_

 _the time to let my emotions lead. Not yet._ " Shadow then finished his internal monologue and

responded back to Applejack. "You tend to be a bit more of a 'pack' pony, somepony who

would prefer to go through things with a company of creature or 'friends' by your side.

Whether that would be Sonic and crew, your magic pony friends or your farmer family. I know

you're plenty 'capable' on your own, but this mission _requires_ taking certain precautions. If

something were to happen to me, I could bounce back from it if nothing hit me; you on the

other hand, wouldn't be able to make it as much. That's why I'm taking the precaution of

protecting us." applejack just let her jaw drop for a moment. "Wait, did you just say, 'us?'" she

said, wanting to clarify whether Shadow meant the romantic term or the general term of the

word. Shadow nodded, "Yes, but not _that_ kind of us." he said, clearly implying that he wasn't

looking for a romantic relationship between the two. "Oh, right then." Applejack said, with

obvious disappointment yet knowledgeable understanding in her tone. "Just the platonic,

buddy-buddy, teammate us." "Exactly." Shadow replied, nodding happily that she got the

message. Just then his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, "Is it supposed to buzz like that?"

Applejack asked, in curiosity. "Only when there's an alert on there. If someone's trying to call

me, the vibrating lasts longer." Shadow responded as he analyzed the texts. He then nodded

in approval. "They'll make it. We'll meet them at BumbleBBQ later tonight." "Sounds good to

me." Applejack responded, nodding in approval. Misty then arrived with the check and

Shadow then handed her the Mobians needed to pay for the drink. He then noticed that

Applejack's mug wasn't even close to being empty. "You don't like your drink?" Shadow

asked, hoping not to have offended his companion with the poor drink choice. "No, it's not

that," Applejack nervously responded, attempting to think of a way to be honest about the

drink but not offend him and his noble gesture. "it's just that it seems like Mobius apple cider

tastes more like someone poured flavorless crystals in water, mixed the crystals with apples

and they were hoping for a good drink. I mean, you really can't tell that this is apple cider, you

know?" Applejack asked. "I get what you're saying." Shadow replied, which earned a sigh of

relief from Applejack.

"Most companies here process foods like apples so that they can last longer for

people to enjoy; but you're right, I can see why that drink wouldn't be a good choice to you." "I

know you meant well in doing that for me, and I truly _am_ grateful." Applejack said happily.

"Thank you Shadow dear." She immediately gasped in embarrassment, forgetting for a

second that Shadow wanted things to be platonic. Shadow just shook it off, "You're welcome."

The two then went off to explore the rest of Mobius because they had plenty of time before

having to meet up with Shadow's teammates, wondering where their adventure would take

them next.

* * *

 _Alright then, it's me, LoveandEdify here. So, a quick announcement about this chapter; this_

 _was originally supposed to be a more action-centered chapter where Shadow and Applejack_

 _meet Shadow's old G.U.N. allies; but I figured that since this story would also need to have_

 _Shadow and Applejack fleshed out a bit more and since I'm working on trying to be more_

 _descriptive (also coupled with the fact that this chapter would've been well over 5,000 words if_

 _I included the full Mobius tour and Shadow and AJ meeting the G.U.N. agents anyway), that_

 _this route would be the best way to go. I could use some input from the fans though; do you_

 _want to see more of Shadow and Applejack exploring Mobius first, or do you just want to skip_

 _ahead to where the action happens with the duo meeting the agents? Let me know in a_

 _review so I'd know which direction to go. You wanna know which stories I'm working on next,_

 _check my profile._

 _Also, let me know if you found the Markiplier and Teen Titans GO! References in this chapter._

 _Now, in case you're wondering, Pinkie texted me saying that I need to pick_

 _up some things over at Zecora the Rhyming Zebra's hut for her, so no Pinkie interaction on_

 _this outro, but we'll see what happens from there. Anyhow, signing off for now; Keep Loving,_

 _Keep Edifying, Keep LoveandEdifying_! _See you all next chap!_ _:-D :-D :-D :-D_


	8. Take My Horse Through The New Mall Road

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 8: Take My Horse Through the New Mall Road…

* * *

A few hours passed while Shadow and Applejack toured Mobius. Although there were

obviously some things in Mobius that Applejack would need to be accustomed to first,

Shadow knew that there was no time to waste. If she wanted to take a quick sightseeing tour

before or after they found the Phantom Ruby, he knew that finding a hotel to bunk Applejack

in for the first night would be the main priority before they set out for the Ruby. Of course,

Applejack had to ask _every_ question about _everything_ she saw. One of the first few places

Shadow took her to was a mall in New Soleanna. It was a pretty average sized mall, not much

for Shadow; but he figured that it was as good of a starting point as any. "So, what do you

think of a mall, Applejack?" Shadow asked, to no one. Why no one? Because… "Oh great,

she's missing now." Shadow groaned as he turned around to see that Applejack wasn't

standing next to him anymore. Luckily for Shadow, she wasn't that hard to find as she was

harassing a local mall worker that was next to a couple of massage chairs (and making rather

bit of a scene at that).

* * *

"Whaddya mean I have ta have a card when I can just pay ya with the bits?!"

Applejack screamed in anger at the poor salesmanshaking the helpless worker around like a

house in an earthquake before letting him go.

"Y-y-your currency doesn't work in the

machine. That's wh-wh-why you have to pay with the card…" the scared clerk rattled on. "Oh

yeah?!" Applejack yelled, rather unconvinced. "Then why are you telling these people back

here to…" Shadow skated over and broke the two up just in time. "I wanna know what's going

on here, right _now_!" Shadow said in a scolding tone. Not to either one of them

in particular, but at the situation at hand. Applejack quickly started first. "This

Flim-and-Flam wannabe right here is tryin' ta get people to use these little plastic IOU's and

pretending they're…" before Applejack could finish, Shadow deeply sighed in annoyance

before paying the salesman (who _did_ have the look, build and complexion of either Flim or

Flam) with his own debit card by inserting it into both the massage chairs that were next to

him.

Applejack's mouth dropped as to how Shadow just gave him the card and "fell for his

schemes." Shadow then put Applejack into the massage chair and he sat in his own before

telling Applejack, "I'm not apologizing for you." Before Applejack could reply, her body was

captivated by the calming vibrations of the chair.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

* * *

"So basically, in your world, you can take your money into the bank; but you can carry the

value of your money in a card because it's more accessible and they _are_ legal here?"

Applejack asked. Although Applejack wasn't used to Mobian customs; she knew that there

was no excuse as for her ignorant actions. She knew that Shadow was probably very

embarrassed after she pulled off a stupid move like that, and she _did_ apologize to the man

she harassed (who, lucky for her, was nothing at all like Flim _or_ Flam; but kind, honest,

genuine, and more than willing to let bygones be bygones); but now she was hoping that she

didn't take it too far, for the sake of her potential friendship with Shadow.

"Yes Applejack. Before people here get a job; they have to open a bank

account so that the people they're working for know where to pay the money." Shadow started

to explain. "So why don't they pay people up front then?" Applejack asked as they both

continued to walk across the mall. "Not usually in real money because it could easily be

stolen; but some companies either pay them with a check that verifies they made the money

or send that check to the bank so that much money could be put into their account." Applejack

was still a little confused as the pair turned towards a vending machine. "But they _still_ get

money, right?" Applejack asked. "Yes. The bank holds _real_ money in the accounts that people

here can pick up anytime they like. Or they can just use the card, which you 'learned', as a

quicker way of paying for things." Shadow replied. Somehow still in his normal, dark,

edgy voice. "Oh, I see it now." Applejack said in realization. "I really _am_ sorry Shadow,

it's just that… I've never _been_ to this place before. But I'll do my very best to keep the

curiosity under control until we meet up with your friends." Applejack apologized out of anxiety

and hoping that she hadn't already blown her one shot at friendship with Shadow. He,

however, still seemed to be unphased and just walked silently. Applejack just walked with her

head dropped to the ground as she strolled with Shadow. He couldn't blame her though; this

 _was_ her first time over on this planet and knowing that, he decided to say nothing to Applejack

after her apology. In past experiences dealing with similar issues, Shadow learned how to

read when someone was genuinely apologizing and wanting to make it right; and when they'd

be more likely to forget or (worst-case scenario) just flat-out not do it. Shadow could tell that

while Applejack meant well, she would inadvertently slip back to her curiosity. So he just let it

be for now; and let Applejack ponder the situation for a bit.

* * *

 _About 30 minutes later…_

* * *

Shadow knew that the way things went at that part of the shopping center went awry, he

decided to give her a second chance; after all, if she was going to tag along with him for a

while, he might as well let her explore somewhat. He then decided to take her to an

electronics store called LCTRNX. Once the duo got there, Applejack was shocked by all the

strange looking screens that seemed to glare all sorts of images. One of them looked _very_

familiar. "Wait?" she asked Shadow in confusion, "Is that… us?" Applejack and Shadow

walked towards a tv that was indeed showing an adventure of the Mane 6. Except, they

looked a little different than expected.

"I remember that time when we all took down the Storm King; but

why do we look so… different?" she asked Shadow. Shadow broke his gaze from the movie

for a second, "It's because Planet Earth has recorded stories of the world's greatest heroes

for the longest time, but not everyone on Earth can go into these environments themselves;

so people write down the concepts of what they would look like _and_ do their best to appeal to

the people watching." Applejack nodded, "Oh I see, so they're telling _our_ story for these

people here…" Shadow nodded before watching the Mane 5 and their new pals battle the

Storm King and his army. "Hey everyone!" Shadow winced at Applejack scream, "this is _our_

story… and we hope that you learned about the true power and magic of…" Shadow quickly

shushed Applejack for a bit. "What?!" Applejack calmly whispered, "don't people like talking

about friendship?" "They do," Shadow responded, "But maybe don't scream it at them like

that, maybe let's just talk to them one-on-one instead, ok?" Applejack nodded,

understandingly. "Sorry about screaming like that," she screamed/apologized to everybody in

the store. "I'll talk to some of you all later!" Shadow paid no heed to that. Unfortunately for

Shadow, he didn't know that what he was watching was the tail-end of the movie. "Wait, that's

 _it_?!" he asked Applejack, in shock. She just shrugged, "I think when we came in, it was

just showing the end of the story." She told him. "But what else happened?" Shadow asked,

shocked and intrigued at the same time. Applejack smiled, glad that he was intrigued at _some_

part of their stories, at least. "How about I tell you some more stories later. You want to go

someplace else now?" she asked. Shadow then looked at his watch. There was still some

time before they had to go meet his former G.U.N. colleagues anyway. He smiled. "Tell you

what, if you want to go tell your story to everyone; go ahead. I'm gonna see if I can find

somebody real quick." he offered. "A friend of yours?" Applejack asked, "Something like that."

Shadow responded. They both then went their separate ways. Applejack then trotted around

to see whether or not anyone really paid any attention to what she was screaming earlier. She

then saw a family of 4 looking at movies. She trotted over to them. "Uh, excuse me, I hope I

didn't interrupt anything." she asked. The family then turned around with various expressions

on their faces. "The two parents, a young (around early-30's) couple, gave her a polite,

welcoming expression. The oldest, a young 20-year-old woman, looked at her as if she was

meeting a Hollywood mega-pop star for the first time. The next youngest, a 16-year-old boy,

looked at her in a "Hmph, whatever" sort of way. "Wait, you guys are _real_ too?!" the oldest girl

exclaimed happily in her Jersey-esque accent. Applejack looked at the athletically built girl

from her Under Armour shoes to her aqua-blue eyes, pearly-white teeth and the New-Jersey

Devils hat she was wearing and asked, "You know about us?" Applejack asked, impressed.

"Well ya, of co'se we do!" the girl responded, "I've been watching FIM and I've seen the

movie… I gotta be honest, I'm just excited to know that you guys are real!" she said,

obviously flowing with joy. "Whoa, settle down there Danielle." The dad, who almost had to

look up to the girl because of how tall she was, said. Although sharing in the girl's enthusiasm,

he (unlike Applejack) remembered that they were in a _public_ area. "Yeah, _some_ of us are

excited." the boy nonchalantly explained. " _Al_ bert!" the mom said, turning to him in a way that

made her shoulder-length red hair look like a whip cracking in the air. In fact, her whole body

seemed to turn with the reaction of a whip.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… on the other side of the store…_

* * *

Shadow scanned the crowd of Mobians to try and find who he was looking for. The wandering

around in the store gave him some time to think. " _Ok, so she obviously has a lot to learn_

 _about Earth. That doesn't mean she's a terrible traveling companion… yet._ " he thought to

himself. He then allowed some feelings to surface for a brief moment, " _She's no Rouge,_

 _though. But then again, she might not have to be; we'll see._ " Right after that, he finally found

who he was looking for. He approached the tech desk where he found a early-50s

black-and-grey jackal. "What's jackaling, jackal?" Shadow asked the jackal, who turned to him

from his spinning chair. He took off his thick, Hollywood-esque sunglasses, gave him a

serious stare. "Sorry, no new techy tech things this week."

Shadow allowed a brief smirk to cross his

own face, "Then how about an old conversation thing?" he asked. The two then laughed, and

gave a tight bear-hug, clearly happy to see each other once again.

* * *

 _Back to Applejack…_

* * *

"So sorry about our son Albert," the wife quickly apologized to the Equestrian. "We just moved

to Mobius from Earth a few years ago. His girlfriend decided to visit us here and she's

considering going to Mobius University." After that, both of them looked at Danielle, who

looked as happy as a child who was told that they were going to a puppy farm on Christmas

and they could choose whichever puppy they wanted for free. "Looks like she really wants to

airgirl out, so I'll let her talk to you for a bit." the mom informed Applejack, who also heard

Albert mutter, "It's _fan_ girling, Mom." Before she knew what was going on, Danielle

immediately started freaking out. "Ok Danielle, deep breaths. Don't wanna mess this up."

Applejack felt happy to have a fan in her midst, but knowing someone who went through

her own extensive "Twilighting" once, she knew what to do. "Now don't worry there. I'm just an

average somepony here. Just like you. Now, I heard that man say your name was Danielle,

right?" Applejack asked, trying to get Danielle to relax a little bit. Danielle finally let out some

anxious air and calmed down. "Yeah, that's right," she excitedly (but more calmly) confirmed,

"I'm so sorry about all the hoopla. I've been huge fans of you and the Mane 6 since I was 12,

and honestly; meeting you face to face…" Danielle then paused, as she was at a loss for

words. "I know what you mean," Applejack responded understandingly, "It's like what you've

heard about all along finally coming to fruition." "Exactly!" Danielle agreed. "Now then,

enough small talk," Applejack gently pushed, "Who's your favorite character?" Danielle

hesitated for a bit, knowing whether or not to say "Applejack." "Now it's alright if it's not me,

darlin'." Danielle heard Applejack reassure her, "Just tell me which one or two you like the

most." Danielle thought about it for a few more seconds, then finally answered, "Well… to be

honest, I've always felt like I've connected to Rainbow Dash the most. Partially because we're

both super-into sports; but also because we value loyalty to our friends above all else in

friendships." Applejack nodded approvingly, "That makes sense. Rainbow Dash and I are

close friends in our world too." "Speaking of which," Danielle interjected, "one of my favorite

episodes is where you two end up doing that race together on foot…" she then scratched her

chin trying to come up with the name of that particular episode. "Oh, Fair-Weather Friends?"

Albert's mom guessed. Danielle shook her head no. "Anyway," she resumed, "I really enjoyed

that particular episode because it was just so fun seeing all the fun competitions you guys

have. But I really do like all of you guys. You're all great."

* * *

 _Back to Shadow…_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go with you and your new pony pal to go get the

Phantom Ruby so that you can prevent this whole United Universe thing from taking over the

world. And it's all because of Princess Celestia apparently not planning for any holes in the

system. Am I right?" the jackal asked in all seriousness. Shadow nodded, "What do you think,

Black?" he asked. The jackal remained stoic and serious for a bit before gradually laughing.

Like a snowball rolling down a Himilayan decent; Black's laughter bellowed and bellowed

throughout the whole store so that all of the shoppers could hear the joyous gaff. Shadow

looked at him, not amused at all. As soon as the laughter _finally_ started to die down, Shadow

impatiently asked, "So, are you coming or aren't you?" "Oh yes, ha

ha ha, sorry Shadow, ha ha, it's just that I needed… *huff puff* … to get some *huff puff*

happy laughs outta me real quick." Black finally responded, huffing and puffing like an

asthmatic panda going up a humongus flight of stairs. "Yeah man, I'm in…" Black continued,

then stopping again to catch his breath. Just then; Applejack finally trotted up to the tech

stand to see where all the laughter came from. "I thought I heard someone hackin' up a storm

here. Is everythang alright?" She asked out of concern. "They're _fine_ , Applejack." Shadow told

her, rather annoyed with Black's laughing having to summon his "friend" preumptively. "This is

Black Jackal, an old G.U.N. colleague of mine who retired from G.U.N. about a year before it

shut down to reunite his boy band and sell video games on the side. He's going to come with

us to meet up with my fellow agents who should be joining us on our little quest." At that time,

while Shadow finished introducing Applejack to his old teammate, Black finally caught all of

his breath and was now clear in mind. "Yeah, sorry about the outburst, Shadow." Black

apologized, then he saw Applejack walk a little closer to Shadow. "So, looks like you got a

new pal to replace Rouge, huh?" Shadow then slapped Black in the face in retaliation. "Ouch,

so- _rry_ Shad! I forgot that you don't wanna bring up what happened with you two." Black

mock-ologized after rubbing his cheek to feel that it was practically branded by Shadow's

hand. Applejack then took a good, solid look at Black's face and clearly saw from various

other marks that this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened to his face;

but she was more shocked by the fact that he mentioned that Shadow had another girlfriend

(or so it seemed to her). "Name's Applejack," she introduced herself, she bowed while taking

off her stetson. "And, I don't mean ta be pokin' around anypony else's business;" Applejack

asked when she finished her introduction, "But who's this, _Rouge_?"

* * *

 _Alright then everybody, and I know; I know… "When are we gonna see Shadow's G.U.N._

 _agent pals?"_ NEXT _Chapter; Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I have_

 _this elaborate process I plan on taking this story, and combining Applejack's tour along with_

 _meeting everybody. There were so many things I wanted to have happened; but if I go_ too _into_

 _detail, the stories would pretty much never be updated. That's why I had to pick-and-choose_

 _how detailed I needed to be and to fit length. If anyone's going to complain about quality,_

 _please do so; I understand and I apologize. I hope you still enjoy this story (as well as the_

 _main story this ties into;_ "More To Me Than That" _) One more thing before I go; how many of_

 _you caught the Jack Black/Jablinski Games reference for my new OC? I came up with the_

 _idea for this OC after watching some Jablinski Games episodes on YouTube and I_

 _remembered him playing Brutal Legend and thought, "Man, it'd be cool if Jack Black played a_

 _character of that caliber who's so bad-(bleep) like Eddie from BL, tag-teaming with Shadow_

 _and Applejack; yet is more like Jack Black in real life?" That's where I came up with the idea_

 _of Black Jackal. He's going to be more frequent in this story; I hope you enjoy him._

 _Until next time though; Keep Loving, Keep Edifying, and_ ALWAYS _Keep LoveandEdifying._

 _See ya! :-D :-D :-D_


	9. Chapter 9: The GUN Range

Determination of the Strong

Chapter 9: The G.U.N. Range

* * *

After a few hours of more sightseeing across Mobius, it was finally time for Shadow,

Applejack, and now Black Jackal rode in a shiny as chrome, spanking brand new, Elsta

4-Wayze to the BumbleBBQ for some ribs, enjoyment and (for Shadow) recruiting his fellow

G.U.N. agents for his personal mission. "I know what you're thinking, Applejack…" Black

asked, as the car cruised at a steady 6,000 mph along the fast-paced traffic of Radical

Highway, "How am I gonna survive going this fast and still make it to BumbleBBQ with some

room left over and food still inside me?" Queasy and nauseous, were _not_ words that

described Applejack in this situation. Holding on for dear life and nervous?

Absolutely. "Uh, y-y-yeah." she quaked, trying to clutch onto the car for dear life like a kid

grasping the handlebars of a rapidly-accelerating roller-coaster.

"I've just never been used to this speed before." she

admitted. Black took his eyes off the road for a moment. "Now don't worry. Everything might

seem…" his attempts at consolation, however, were abruptly interrupted by Applejack

shouting, "EYES ON THE ROAD!" Black indeed refocused on the road as he quickly shifted

into the nearest exit, which for Applejack (who was fortunate to be wearing a highly-technical

and specialized seat-belt) lurched her forward just a tad before Black finally stopped at the

intersection at the stoplight. "Hey, I gotchu Apples. It's scary, it's hard; and it's everything in

between. Wanna know who else goes super-duper-fast like this?" Black asked, trying to keep

Applejack's mind off of the Super Sonic Racing that just happened. "Sonic, that's who. And

Shadow can keep pace with him and they'd both be going even _faster_ than that." At that,

Applejack's fear finally subsided; and a playfully bantering spirit took its place. "You know, I

have a friend back in my world who kept pace with Sonic." she issued confidently. "Oh you'd

think so, wouldn't you?!" Black fired back with fiery, competitive banter of his own. Applejack

glared him down with the intensity of a dragon's fiery blaze. "Well, my friend Rainbow Dash is

the fastest pegasus in Equestria. And if you think she can't keep up with Sonic, you might

have missed her and her Sonic Rainboom already." she retorted. Black Jackal looked at

himself in the mirror with enthusiastic interest. "A Sonic _Rain_ boom, eh?!" he asked excitedly,

"What's it supposed to do? Does it make thunder?! Is it really a Sonic Boom or is it just a

Catchphrase?! Is it like tasting the rainbow with those rainbow-colored candies?!..." The

questions went on and on from Black; while Applejack couldn't help but let out a happy

chuckle, take a deep breath out, and finally relax. Finally, in her element (pun intended).

During that same time however, Shadow was simply staring at Radical Highway with the

millions of moving hover cars flying around him at ridiculous speeds. Nothing to him, but he

figured that Applejack would get scared and he knew that Black would take care of her; which

gave him plenty of time to think about the mission at hand. " _Alright Shadow. The hard part's_

 _behind you now. All you have to do is snatch the most powerful relic in the universe, construct_

 _the warsuit, and make that oh-so-sweet triumphant entrance._ " he smirked out the window in

glee. " _Rewriting reality in my image never felt so good…_ "he thought joyfully to himself.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Black kept discussing speedsters until the three finally stopped at

the BumbleBBQ in a timely fashion. This restaurant was one that would feel very well at home

for all three of them. "Well Applejack, are you ready to taste the best barbeque on this side of

Mobius?" Black asked in playful glee. "You bet yo' deligatos I am." Applejack answered,

equally as excited. "You mean _Del_ gatos?" Shadow asked his Equestrian 'friend.' "Yeah, that."

she confirmed. The three entered the eatery with anticipation on the rise, for three different

reasons. For Shadow, it was to get the crew he wanted. For Black, it was for the reunion he

desperately craved. For Applejack, well… for her it was to Live and Learn. ;-) Both to enjoy

the adventure with Shadow, and to know about (as well as learn from) some of Shadow's old

friends along the way.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

* * *

It took them a while to get going because the restaurant was pretty crowded this time of night.

And even though the waitress guiding them knew who they were with; they had to scoot and

gander past hundreds of hundreds of hungry customers, busmen/women, waiters, bartenders,

exclusive partons and more to finally get to the booth that was reserved for them. Finally, the

thread of tension was finally snipped; as they were first met by a white fox wearing

an orange tank-top with navy blue straps that had a purple motorcycle design on the front with

the words "Mobius Free Riders" in large yellow Lobster font above the bike and the words

"Escaping From The City Since 2001" in the same font (only slightly smaller) below it. "So,

you happen to be the new loshad that Shadow was telling us about." the fox spoke

condescendingly in a tough, Russian accent. Applejack nervously gulped as she glanced out

of the corner of her eyes to see Shadow turning his back towards her and crossing her arms

and Black backing away slightly. "The new what, now?" Applejack asked, attempting to sound

brave and not at all freaked out by this fox's demeanor. "You know, the caballo?" the fox

spoke again, this time switching her accent to a bass Spanish one. At that, Applejack

snapped out of her slightly timid state and became a little more suspicious. "Ah, la nouvelle

jument." the fox switched again, this time to a friendly introductiory French accent. Then she

realized what she was doing. Although she didn't know too much about federal agents and

espionage, one thing she _did_ know was how to be discerning about intention. Until now, she

realized that she was focusing on the wrong thing. She knew that she needed to put her

discernment skills to better use. Especially on _this_ adventure. After a brief pause, Applejack

asked, "Excuse me, could you repeat that? I'd tend to talk in normal; so if my 'hoity-toity'

seems a little off, that's why. Nothing personal." she responded in a tone that was neither too

edgy and disrespectful, nor shy and pushover; but more like an appropriate clean hit. At that,

Shadow turned around; surprised that his 'friend' was even capable of landing such a burn

that would get to the fox. Wanna know why? Well, because the fox went from a tough,

hardened grimace to a joyful, childish laugh and smile. Applejack couldn't help but join in on

the laughter as well. As the two were laughing, Shadow was still in shock; even as he noticed

Black standing on the opposite side of him barely erect. Shadow knew better than to think that

an unexpected earthquake was coming to the facility. He sighed in annoyance and dragged

his feet over to Black. "The farmer's spared you. You can come out now." he gruffly informed

his timid friend. Black then got up and turned to see Applejack and the fox chatting away as if

they were long-lost relatives. "So you're an apple farmer from this farm called Sweet Apple

Acres, _and_ you ended up saving your planet with this royal squad of yours?" the fox, whose

name was Antoinettee, asked Applejack (in her normal English voice).

"Well, not really. I just save the world with my friends every once in a while."

she affirmed, with the cool crispness of a cold apple cider. "You really seem like the kind of

horse I could get behind in more ways than one." Antoinette approved, "Hey Shadow!" she

called out to him as she saw Shadow and Black finally come up to the booth, "Did you know

that your new girlfriend here is the greatest girl I've ever just met so far?!" she asked him.

Shadow facepalmed in embarrassment, "She's _not_ my girlfriend!" he muttered underneath

his breath. "I think that when you're all done with Shadow, I need to teach you how to shoot a

pistol… ooh, or play laser-tag! No, wait! A real girls night out should be a pizza, milkshakes

and one of those silly romcoms!" Antoinette excitedly suggested to Applejack. Applejack

could tell right away that Antoinette was indeed _very_ excited to do some one-on-one bonding

with her. She smiled, and found herself feeling bolder. Ready to take on anything thrown at her.

She sighed contentedly. Maybe she _should_ ask her on that girl's night out after this...

She then felt a nudge jerk her out of her imagination as she saw Antoinette wake her up from her

daydream. She was shocked to see that Shadow threw a vial of acid at Black. Applejack and Antoinette quickly

got up from the rest of their seats to access the damage, along with the rest of their friends, only to see...

* * *

 _See you next chapter, everypony. ;-)_


End file.
